Snape's Request
by brjto
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort had spared Lily and been able to kill Harry? AU. REVISED...AGAIN! Severus/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Halloween, 1981**

The night was cold and windy and it was drizzling lightly on the Riddle House. The House stood on a hill overlooking a village, some of its windows boarded, and ivy spreading over its walls. The House had once been the largest and grandest building for miles around; now, Tom Riddle stood outside the house as he waited for his Death Eaters to arrive.

Before long hooded figures Apparated to his side, they formed a circle around him as he spoke, Severus Snape taking his usual place between Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Welcome, my friends,' spoke Lord Voldemort's high, cold voice.

Voldemort strode into the middle of the circle as he continued. As he did so his behemoth of a snake slithered out from the Riddle House. It was then that Severus Snape noticed the odd black bundle in the spot where Voldemort had been. It looked almost like…

'As you are aware a prophecy was made recently that many believed foretold my downfall. Tonight I have eliminated this supposed threat. The child who was said to have 'power the Dark Lord knows not' is dead!' He slashed the air with his wand and immediately the bundle begen to fall apart. The blankets fell aside to reveal the form of a small child.

Lily's son.

Snape could not help but frown, the poor child was both a reminder of Lily and of her love for another. Snape let no emotion show on his face but, could barely fight the mixture of pity and panic within him. _She can't be dead. But…but what if…no don't think about it now_.

'This is the child that was said to be able to defeat me.' The Dark Lord spat. 'And now it is fit for little other sustenance for Nagini." Another flick of his wand and the dead child was thrown toward the great snake.

'I have now come farther to reaching immortality, not even one prophesied to defeat me was easily killed, and those standing against me are dying one by one. 'He said with a note of triumph in his voice.

'As you know Severus rendered me a great service by informing me of this prophecy. So I decided to grant his request and spare the Mudblood.'

Relief washed over Snape, who was trying to keep his eyes off what was happening to Lily's child . 'Thank you, my Lord.' He said, trying to keep his emotions in check. 'I am forever in your debt.' he said reluctantly.

Voldemort nodded. 'Certainly you are. You see Severus has the right idea, when my rise to power is complete the only Mudbloods left will be those we choose to keep alive for our amusement; something like pets…' He said with a smirk.

The idea of Lily being kept alive as a 'pet' gave Snape a feeling of disgust that made him want to vomit. He kept a calm look on his face, with great difficulty and suppressed an urge to lash put at the evil creature in front of him.

'You, Severus, have rendered me a great service, far greater than any other. And you have proven yourself worthy of the task I have been saving for my most faithful servants. Along with Lucius and Bellatrix, the three of are to return here tomorrow.'

'We will be honored to serve, my Lord.' Bellatrix said

'And now, we have even more important matters to attend to. You all know what to do.' Many of the Death Eaters gave a small bow as they Disapparated away. Snape did the same. _Voldemort called us here to boast about killing a one-year old child. _He thought bitterly. _The man (is he still a man?) has such an inflated view of himself._

Snape had Apparated as close to Hogwarts as the protective enchantments would allow began to walk toward the castle. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Lily was still alive.

He hurried up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore no doubt knew what had happened already. The man's sense of omniscience had ceased to concern Snape long ago. Soon he stood before the ugly stone gargoyle and said 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum' causing the statue to move aside. He stepped forward and knocked on the door.

'Enter.' Dumbledore's voice said.

Snape walked quickly into the Headmaster's office. 'Where is she?' He said, without preamble.

Dumbledore took a small breath. 'She has been brought here Severus; Madam Pomfrey is more than capable of looking after her. And she will be safe.'

'Why? Is she hurt?'

'Unfortunately, yes. She has suffered a number of lacerations, as if she had been slashed with a sword, and subjected to the Cruciatus Curse numerous times.'

Again Snape felt sick to his stomach, he also felt a twinge of guilt, for he had a feeling what curse Voldemort used on her.

'Severus, sit down. Remember she has just lost her husband and child. Or, do you not care?' He said, with a cold note of contempt in his voice.

Snape looked annoyed that Dumbledore would think so little of him. 'Of course I care, she'll be devastated.'

For a moment Dumbledore seemed surprised that he had said this; then he continued, 'She is now in the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey gave her a Calming Potion so she'll probably be asleep until morning. You may go see her if you wish but, try not to disturb her. When she wakes up to be careful about what you say, you are one of the few people she has left.'

'Of course.'

'Now, what did Lord Voldemort discuss with his Death Eaters tonight?'

'He mostly spoke about his ability to defeat death, especially now that he has removed the threat the prophecy mentions.'

'What did he say about his immortality?'

'He said that he has come closer to immortality than any other wizard.'

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a moment before he said, 'Thank you, Severus that will be all for tonight.'

Snape got up from the chair and nodded. 'Goodnight Headmaster.'

'Goodnight, Severus.' He replied, still in deep thought.

Snape walked out of the office, passing Dumbledore's Phoenix on the way. An odd feeling set in his stomach as he got closer to the Hospital Wing. It had been about six years since he and Lily had been on speaking terms. He was terrified that she would still be mad at him. _And she'll be thrilled when she hears it was you who told Voldemort about the prophecy. _He thought.

Snape pushed any uncertainties to the back of his mind as he walked into the Hospital Wing. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey was in her office with the door shut, no doubt asleep by now.

Lily was lying on a bed near Pomfrey's office. He rushed over to her side and kneeled by her bed. Seeing her again was a great relief to him after fearing for her life for so long.

She was as beautiful as he remembered save for the deep gash on her face. There were also several on her arms. Instantly he could tell that the wounds were caused by his own spell. Madam Pomfrey had done her best to heal the wounds but they still looked terrible; because they had been caused by Dark Magic the wounds would be especially difficult to heal.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wound on her face, gently pushing her hair out of the way, and spoke an incantation that sounded much of like a song. Snape hated ever inventing Sectumsempra but, at least he was able to develop a counter-curse.

When he had finished the wounds were closed but still looked red and painful. _Dittany will help that_.

Snape conjured a chair and sat down next to her, he checked the time. Ten-Thirty. _Not that late I can probably stay for a little while longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Before the Darkness**

Snape woke up in the same chair in the Hospital Wing that he had fallen asleep on. The clock on the wall said that it was eight o'clock already; if he didn't leave soon he would be late for his first class. Reluctantly he got up from the chair and glanced at Lily before turning to leave; she looked peaceful lying there. Snape regretted the fact that soon she would wake up and have to face her husband's and son's deaths.

Snape was sad to think that soon she would wake up and remember that her husband and son were dead. As he left the room he felt a twinge of guilt because he knew it was entirely his fault. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Dumbledore on his way into the hospital wing.

'Dumbledore…uh…hello.'

'Ah, hello Severus. Up early I see.' He said, with an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

'Um, Yes…' Dumbledore was smiling and Snape had the distinct feeling that he found this amusing.

'Severus' he said, lowering his voice slightly, 'when is Voldemort planning on calling you again?'

'Tonight, the Dark Lord is going to assign me, Lucius and Bellatrix a task of some kind. He didn't explain but, I have a bad feeling about this.'

Dumbledore considered what he said for a moment then said, 'You should probably get to class Severus, I'll be sure to let you know how Lily is doing.' Snape nodded and walked off, toward the dungeons.

Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey entered from her office.

'Hello, Poppy, how is she doing?' He said, as they both began walking to Lily's bed.

'Well, she shouldn't be in any pain but, I'm having trouble with the wounds on her face and arms, if they do heal properly they'll leave terrible scars. I've never seen anything quite like them…before…' Pomfrey broke off when they reached Lily's bed, staring at her arms.

'Is something wrong Poppy?'

'They seem to have completely healed but, that can't be. Nothing I had tried was successful. All that is left now are these red marks. Well I don't understand it but, some Dittany will help…' She waved her wand and a small bottle flew from a small table nearby.

Dumbledore smiled a little as Pomfrey kneeled beside Lily and applied the Dittany to her wounds. _So, that's what Severus was doing here. He has a surprising knowledge of counter curses and healing spells._

When Madam Pomfrey stood back up the marks on Lily's arms were gone. 'Thank you Poppy she looks much better.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded, though she still looked a little confused. Then Lily stirred on the bed. Dumbledore walked closer to her bed. 'Lily?' he said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around for a moment before saying, 'Dumbledore? Where…am I?'

'You're in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. How are you feeling?'

'I'm all right.' She said, rubbing her arm where one of the red marks had been. 'Where are they?' Sounding panicked. 'Where are James and Harry Dumbledore? We have to go to them…'

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder as he said, 'I'm so sorry Lily but, they are gone.'

Lily's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry; she let out a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. The grief she felt was unlike anything she has ever felt before, like physical pain.

Dumbledore stood beside her, grasping her hand and crying silently with her. He remembered the pain of losing loved ones.

After a few minutes she regained her composure a little and asked, through tears. 'How…did this happen?'

'It seems that Sirius Black is the traitor we have been looking for. He hasn't been seen for a few days, we believe he is hunting for your friend Peter…'

'No….Sirius….Sirius wasn't our Secret-Keeper.'

'What? Then who…' Dumbledore said, shocked.

'Peter…we chose Peter instead. We thought it would be less obvious of a choice.'

'So Sirius is looking for Peter because he is responsible for the death of his best friend and godson.'

Lily nodded weakly.

'Well that changes things, Aurors are hunting Sirius as a suspected Death Eater, and so I must go have a word with the Auror Office, if you'll excuse me. Before I leave however there is one more thing you should know. Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to heal the wounds that were on your arms and face.'

'Then how were they healed?' She asked

'An old friend of yours who has a rather extensive knowledge of counter curses; Severus.'

'Severus? But….but isn't he a Death Eater? What is he doing here?' She asked, with a tone of concern in her voice.

'Well he was a Death Eater.' Dumbledore explained. 'Severus is now working as a spy for the Order in Voldemort's inner circle. He works here as a teacher.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Severus did not want you to know.'

'But how does he work as a spy right under Voldemort's nose? I thought Voldemort could always tell when someone is lying to him.'

'Yes, but Severus is one of the greatest Occlumens I have ever met. He can conceal his feelings from Lord Voldemort though he still is in near constant danger. What he does takes a great amount of courage.' He paused. 'After the attack on your family I arranged for you to be brought here, where you'll be safe and Madam Pomfrey will be able to look after you. Again, I am very sorry about what happened to James and Harry.'

She thanked him quietly.

'Now, my dear you need to rest. Poppy will provide anything you need. Lily,' He said carefully, 'I will do everything in my power to make sure Voldemort never does this to anyone again.'

Again she thanked him, her voice barely audible, then with a heavy heart Dumbledore turned and left the room.

Snape hurried out of his office, toward the Hospital Wing, checking his watch, which said that it was five-fifteen. He had nearly fainted with joy when Dumbledore's Patronus told him that Lily was doing fairly well, at least physically, though the wounds on her arms and face sill pained her greatly.

Snape pushed those thoughts to the back of his head as he came to the door of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was at her usual post in front of the door.

'How is she?' He asked her

'She's not in as much pain as I would have expected but, as you can imagine she's not doing well emotionally.' She said

'Thank you.' He said, walking inside.

He saw her sitting on a chair by her bed. She was staring out the window and had obviously been crying. Snape couldn't bear to see her cry but, seeing her awake sent a kind of electrical charge through his body.

'Hello, Lily.' Was all he could manage to say as he walked to the side of her bed.

' Severus.' She said, acknowledging his appearance with a distant look on her face.

Snape conjured a chair and sat next to her. 'Are you feeling all right?'

She absentmindedly looked down at the red marks on her arms. 'I feel a lot better, my arms are kind of sore but that's all. It's just I…I can't stop thinking about them…' She said with a small sob.

Snape took her hand in his, 'I'm so sorry Lily.' He said.

Severus could not help the tears that welled up in his eyes and cried with her, knowing that it was good for her to let it all out. He knew that words wouldn't really be able to assuage her grief so he just sat with her and let her cry in to his shoulder.

'Just remember, that I'll always be here for you.'

'Thank you.' She said. 'I'm glad you're here Severus. I wanted to tell you for so long that I'm sorry.'

Snape looked at her, confused, before asking, 'For what?'

'For shutting you out of my life for six years. It was cruel of me not to listen to you when you tried to say you were sorry.'

'Lily...don't worry about that now, it was my fault for saying that to you. And I should have listened when you warned me about the people I was friends with. I should be apologizing to you.'

Lily thought about what he said for a moment, and then decided to change the subject. 'Dumbledore told me that you're doing work for the Order.'

Snape nodded and she asked, 'What made you decide to switch sides?'

'Well the main reason was because…' He broke off because he felt a painful burning sensation on his left forearm. Why now? He thought, miserably.

'What's wrong?'

'I've got to go.' He said. Snape's left arm twitched and she understood.

'Be careful.'

Snape nodded as he got up, he felt terrible leaving her but, and if he wasn't there soon the Dark Lord would suspect something. Nevertheless he was still glad that Lily was willing to speak to him and that she did not still resent him for the "Mudblood" incident.

_Well, she'll have plenty to be mad about when she finds out it was you who told Voldemort about the prophecy. _He thought.

Pushing his uncertainties aside Snape ran to the outside the castle until he was just beyond the boundary of the school and Disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Back at the Riddle House**

Snape reappeared outside the decrepit Riddle House and walked in quickly. The Dark Lord was usually found in the cellar so he opened the door cautiously and walked down the stairs.

He knocked on the door and a high, cold voice answered, 'Enter, Severus.'

Snape stepped in; he saw that Bellatrix and Lucius were already here and Voldemort was sitting at his desk, his enormous snake around his shoulders.

'Forgive me my, Lord, if I was slow in responding to your call.' Snape said

'No, matter Severus. I know the rather precarious situation you are in at Hogwarts.' He paused for a moment then said, 'You three are my most faithful followers. So I have a very important job for each of you.'

Voldemort placed three objects on the desk. Snape frowned slightly at the objects 'Each of you is to act as a guardian for one of these objects. Guard it to the best of your abilities, with your life if necessary. Bella you take the cup; you have a vault at Gringotts, correct?'

'Yes, my Lord. It is one of the oldest and most heavily protected.' She replied.

'Very well, that will serve as an appropriate hiding place.' Voldemort slide the book to Malfoy. 'Lucius, take the book. It should be safe at your house for the time being if you are careful.'

Malfoy nodded and took the small leather book. Voldemort continued, 'Severus there is a rather special place I want you to hide this diadem. In Hogwarts, on the seventh floor opposite a ridiculous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy there is a room that will only appear when you are in great need of it. As you walk by just focus on a room where things are hidden and place the diadem inside.'

'Of course, my Lord.' Snape said as he took the diadem. Etched on the diadem were the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' _That's impossible, how could he have found Ravenclaw's Diadem it's been lost for generations._

'This task is not to be spoken of to anyone other than me. If any of these objects are lost or destroyed you will earn my great displeasure.' He said, emphasizing the last word. 'That will be all, do as I have said then return to your posts.'

The three of them gave a small bow; Lucius and Snape disapparated, but Bellatrix hesitated.

'What is it Bella?'

'My Lord, forgive me, but are you sure it is wise to trust Snape with this task?'

'Are you questioning my judgment?' Voldemort said sharply.

'No, it's merely that Snape spends so much time at Hogwarts with Dumbledore for one thing, and he asked that you spare a worthless Mudblood.'

'Snape made it quite clear that he only desired the Mudblood; does Snape really seem the type to fall prey to love, the disease of the weak?' Voldemort said incredulously.

'Well no but…'

'That is enough!' He snapped, Bellatrix instantly recoiled. 'Your objections are noted Bella, now go and complete your task.' He said. 'I will keep an eye on Snape.' He added.

Bellatrix wanted to continue but she knew better than to disobey him. With a slight inclination of her head she disapparated.

'But how could he have died if the prophecy you told me about was true?' Lily asked

'The prophecy is open to interpretation. It may actually refer to the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom but, for some reason Voldemort chose your son. Although, since he killed Harry he believes that he has defeated the threat outlined by the prophecy.'

Lily still looked confused so Dumbledore added, 'The prophecy may not have even been real. Voldemort only hunted you because he heard of a potential threat to him.'

'So… they may have died for nothing? Because some Death Eater told Voldemort the prophecy?'

'Unfortunately that may be the case. Lily, terrible things happen in war but, I give you my word that Voldemort pays for what he has done." Dumbledore said with resolve. 'Now, Lily you should get some rest. And I really must be going. Will you be all right?'

'Yes.'

'Good night, Lily.' Dumbledore said, smiling. He turned and walked out of the room.

When Dumbledore reached his office he saw that Snape was already there. 'Dumbledore, there you are.' He said

Dumbledore nodded. 'So, what was the task Voldemort asked of you?'

'He asked me to guard an object for him.' Snape said, pulling out the diadem. 'Look at the engraving on the side,'

Dumbledore took the diadem and examined it. 'No…it can't be….how did he find Ravenclaw's diadem?

'He didn't say.'

'Did he give objects to Lucius and Bellatrix as well?' He asked, still looking at the diadem.

'Yes, he gave Lucius an old book and Bellatrix a cup.'

Dumbledore looked up sharply. 'A cup?'

'Yes, a small golden cup.'

Dumbledore looked concerned about something. 'Come, with me, Severus.' He said, walking into his office. Snape followed him and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Dumbledore was looking through his private collection of books.

'As I'm sure you have noticed, Voldemort seems to be becoming less human over the years, whether it is his red eyes or slits where his nose should be. For some time now I have suspected why.' He paused. 'Are you familiar with the term Horcrux?'

Snape was sure he had heard the term before but, he could not remember what it was. 'No'

'Then I'd like you to read this book.' Dumbledore said, handing him a book, old and worn titled _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. 'It will explain what a Horcrux is; based on what you told me tonight I believe that Voldemort has made at least four. You see, years ago he stole the cup from a woman named Hepzibah Smith, along with a locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin.'

'Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem and…'

'Hufflepuff's cup, yes. As for the book; it's terrible, full of dark magic, be careful with it. I'm sorry you even have to read it but, it is necessary. If there is nothing else?'

'Umm…no.' Snape said, getting up. 'Only…how was Lily doing after I left?'

'Naturally she is something of a mess.' Dumbledore said grimly. 'But, she seems to be coping well enough, although Poppy tells me that she has not moved much since you left her, she's still staring out the window.'

Snape nodded, under the circumstances things could hardly be better. 'Goodnight Dumbledore.'

'Goodnight Severus.'

Snape walked out of his office, still holding the book Dumbledore had given him and wondering what a Horcrux could be and why Dumbledore seemed so concerned about them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Nightmares**

'_Stand aside, stand aside now, you silly girl.'_

'_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything...take me, kill me instead.'_

_One simple movement of my wand and she would be dead but, I shouldn't begrudge Snape his plaything; Lord Voldemort rewards his followers. _'_I said, stand aside! Crucio!' Lily screamed and fell to the floor. Voldemort slashed his wand through the air and gashes were cut into Lily's arms and face_

_He walked over to the baby's crib and looked inside. From the floor Lily said, weakly 'No…please…'_

'_You are persistent, I admit.' Voldemort said, inclining his head toward her and pointed his wand at her again and said 'Crucio.' Lily felt as if a thousand white-hot needles were being pushed into her skin._

_Lily then passed out from the pain, as she slipped into unconsciousness she saw Voldemort point his wand into Harry's crib and she screamed and screamed until everything went black._

Lily sat up quickly in her bed; she was sweating and breathing heavily. The dream had been so real, so vivid. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

'Lily,' She jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

'Severus…I didn't see you there.' She said putting her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. 'I was dreaming about…when…it happened.' She began to cry again.

'Lily….' He began, but he stopped talking as he realized that tears were falling of his eyes as well. Seeing Lily like this made him feel awful, worse than he had ever felt before. Then he was filled with hatred; hatred toward Voldemort for doing this to her and hatred toward himself because he knew it was his fault.

'Why, did it have to be us, Sev?' She said between sobs. 'Dumbledore said the prophecy might not even mean anything. I've…I've lost everything.'

Snape looked into her eyes and wiped away some of her tears. 'I'm still here.' He said.

For several minutes Lily was unable to move or speak, choked by tears. When she finally spoke she said, 'Severus I've been inside to long, I'm going for a walk, would you come with me?"

'Uh, yes, of course.' Severus said.

They got up and made their way to the Entrance Hall. It was still early so there was a cool breeze as they stepped outside. Soon they came to the edge of the Great Lake. The sun was rising; it made the landscape breathtaking.

He wanted to reach out and hold her; to tell her how much he loved her but, now was hardly the time. Snape looked at her; she still had a sad expression on her face so he tentatively put his hand on her back, doing his best to comfort her.

Lily stiffened a little at his touch, and her eyes still conveyed a sense of sadness. 'You're hand is cold.' She said. Severus said nothing.

They walked together back into the castle until they heard a voice behind them. 'Ah, Severus, there you are. Oh, Lily, good to see you up as well.' Dumbledore said, smiling.

'Good morning, Headmaster.' Snape said.

'I hate to interrupt, but, could I trouble you for a word Severus?'

'Um…yes.' Snape said. He turned to Lily and said, 'I'll be back.'

She smiled as he turned to follow as Dumbledore as he walked down the hallway.

'How is she doing?' Dumbledore asked.

'Not too well.' Severus said, a slight edge to his voice. 'She had a dream about her husband and child being killed, how would you have her feel?'

Dumbledore did not reply. They reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office which moved to the side.

'Did you read the book?'

Snape made a face as though there was a bad taste in his mouth. 'Yes. I can scarcely believe that the Dark Lord made more than one Horcrux.'

'Yes, Voldemort has gone past what we might call usual evil. I did, however manage to destroy the diadem.' Dumbledore sat down at his desk and placed the charred remains of Ravenclaw's diadem.

'Good.' Snape said. 'What did you use to destroy it?'

'Fiendfyre. Difficult but, I managed to control it. As for the other Horcruxes, did you manage to hear where they are being hidden?'

'Yes. The Dark Lord instructed Bellatrix to place the cup in her vault at Gringotts and for Lucius to keep the book in his house.'

'Retrieving the cup from Gringotts will be difficult but, I know some Goblins who may be willing to help. As for the book; it is only a matter of time before there is proof that Lucius is a Death Eater and he is arrested. Then it will be safe to search Malfoy Manor.'

'Do you think there are more?'

'Yes. Though exactly how many I cannot be sure. The locket I mentioned is almost certainly a Horcrux. I believe having an object for each of the four founders of Hogwarts would appeal greatly to Voldemort. The only know relic of Godric Gryffindor is safe here in Hogwarts. There may be more but for the moment I am not sure about any of them. Though I wonder what you will say when I tell you that I have an odd feeling of Voldemort's snake?'

'Nagini?'

'Yes, he has an unusual amount of control over the snake, even for a Parselmouth.'

'A living creature can be made into a Horcrux?'

'Well it is not advisable to do so but it can be done. Once we are sure all the other Horcruxes have been destroyed you must kill the snake.'

Snape nodded, doing so would definitely break his cover as a spy. Dumbledore must be confident that the war would be over if the Horcruxes were destroyed.

'If there is nothing else, Severus you should go, Lily needs you.'

Snape smiled then got up and left his office.

Snape walked into the Hospital Wing and found that Lily was standing at a window looking out. He could tell by the gleam on her face that she had been crying again.

Lily raised her head and spoke softly. 'Severus.'

'I'm here, Lily,' he said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Lily sighed, trying to bring herself under control. 'What did you and Dumbledore talk about?'

'Well, I don't suppose you're familiar with the term Horcrux.' As he expected she shook her head. 'Maybe you should ask Dumbledore about them; it's very dark magic. But, I will tell you that we are closer to defeating Voldemort than ever.'

'Sev, I've been wondering since the other day; what made you decide to leave the Death Eaters and join the Order?'

'Well…' He hesitated. 'It was because of you.' She looked at him, confused, so he continued. 'When I heard that the Dark Lord was hunting you and your family I was terrified that something would happen to you. I spoke with Dumbledore so he could try to protect you. After that I became his spy.'

'I…. I don't...' She seemed at a loss for words. 'Thank you Sev that took a lot of courage.'

Severus felt an odd jolt when she called him "Sev" but, he shook his head. 'Ultimately it doesn't matter he still found you.'

'But, Severus, it does matter! You risked your life to give us a chance.' She said.

Severus only nodded. If only you knew that it was my fault he found out about the prophecy in the first place. He thought bitterly.

Severus moved his head and looked into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. Both of them noticed how awkwardly close their faces were. Severus wanting with every ounce of his being to finally express his love for her. Suddenly he pulled back and his left arm flinched from the familiar burning sensation.

Lily noticed the motion and said, 'You should go.'

Snape nodded sadly and got up. As he was leaving Lily said, 'Be careful.'

'I always am.' Snape said, with a small smile.

As he left the castle Snape thought about close they had been, how much he wanted to confess everything to her. Then he was consumed by hatred at Voldemort, who always seemed to call him at the worst times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **Best Friends

Snape reappeared outside the Riddle House about the same time as another man he recognized as Dolohov.

'Do you know what this is about?' Dolohov asked.

'No idea.' Snape said as they walked to the door of the Riddle House.

The two of them walked into the house. Voldemort was sitting at a table, absentmindedly stroking the huge snake draped around his shoulders. The Death Eaters stood around Voldemort in a semi-circle so Snape and Dolohov took their usual places.

'I have called you,' Voldemort said, 'because Yaxley has something to tell us concerning his mission at the Ministry.'

Yaxley took a small step forward. 'I have finally managed to place the Imperius Curse on Bartemius Crouch.' Many of the other Death Eaters looked impressed. Snape repressed an urge to groan. This could be trouble.

Yaxley continued, 'He has regular contact with the Minister, the other heads of Departments, the Wizengamot. I expect our influence at the Ministry will be much greater by the end of the month'

'Excellent, Yaxley. With the Ministry under our control, there is only one thing standing in our way; Dumbledore. Fortunately the old man was foolish enough to trust Severus and give him a job there. Because he trusts you Severus, you must kill Dumbledore, should I instruct you too, then we will gain control of the school as well.' Voldemort said.

'Of course, my Lord, I am ready to perform this task whenever you ask.' Snape said.

Voldemort smiled, in such a way that almost made Severus shudder. ''As for the Order of the Phoenix once Dumbledore is dead they will wither and die without their _noble _leader. History is on the move my friends. Only those who follow me will watch my victory. Those who stand in my way will not watch at all.'

Lily was sitting in Dumbledore's office; she felt like vomiting once Dumbledore had finished explaining what Horcruxes were.

'Yes, it is terrible, I know.' He said, sensing her disgust. 'But it does provide us with a way to finally stop Voldemort. Ravenclaw's diadem has already been destroyed. And I have an idea of where the others are.'

Then there was a knock on the door. 'Enter.' Dumbledore said.

Severus walked in, 'Dumbledore, I have some rather urgent news.' He said walking up to the desk. 'Bartemius Crouch has been placed under the Imperius Curse. The Dark Lord believes the Ministry will be under his control by the end of the month.'

'That is alarming.' Dumbledore agreed, frowning. 'Did he say anything else?'

'Yes. After the Ministry has fallen, he wants me to er….kill you.'

'Oh does he?' Dumbledore said, unconcerned. 'Well fortunately I don't think you'll have to, once the Horcruxes are destroyed you won't need to act as a spy. And I think I may have located another one. Lily before I go there is something you should know. Sirius has been arrested.'

'What? Why?'

'He has been accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew along with twelve Muggles.'

'But, he wouldn't kill him….'

'I do not think so either but, the evidence against him is strong. He's been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.'

'Azkaban? Can't you do something?'

'I have tried but, for the most part I am ignored. Voldemort's influence at the Ministry is spreading no doubt. The Death Eaters would like nothing better than a prominent member of the Order to be sent to Azkaban. So I have organized for some of the Order to break Sirius free.'

Relief washed over Lily's face. 'When?'

'In about two days. He is being held at the Ministry now; it will be easier to set him free when he is being moved. Only Dementors will be guarding him so they will not be able to tell who is helping Sirius.'

Dumbledore got up and walked around his desk. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to go and have a word with the Minister about Bartemius Crouch though I should be back soon.' He said, turning to leave.

Once he was gone Lily stood up and left the room with Snape.

'So, how are you?' Snape asked.

'I'm okay. Madam Pomfrey says I don't have to stay in the Hospital Wing anymore. Dumbledore wants me to stay at Hogwarts to make sure I'm safe. He also said that, if you wanted I can help you teach Potions.'

'That would be great.'

Lily smiled a little, which Severus was encouraged to see. 'Somehow I still can't picture you as a teacher.'

'I didn't exactly beg for the job.' Snape said. He looked at Lily and noticed there was something odd about her expression. 'Lily, is something wrong?'

Lily sighed before saying, 'Severus….we need to talk. '

'Umm…of course.'

'Well…..' She broke off.

'Lily, you know you can tell me anything.'

'Well, I need time, okay? I feel really guilty because of James and….I don't want to give you the wrong idea…'

She was on the verge of tears so Snape put his arm around her.

'Lily its okay, I understand.'

'I know what people like Sirius would think for me even talking to you. But, once, we were friend, Sev, we can be again right?'

Snape felt awful but he forced a smile onto his face. 'Best friends.' Lily smiled.

_Well it could be worse_, he thought, _at least she doesn't hate me. Not yet anyway._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- **1 ½ Months Later

During the next few weeks Snape and Lily spent a lot of time together teaching the potions class. Snape couldn't help but smile when he heard some of the rumors going around about him and Lily but, he should have expected that. Lily was, at times, very distraught and would occasionally be unable to stop crying for hours at a time. Sometimes Severus would comfort her, sometimes she would send him away or try to pretend that she had not been crying.

Dumbledore had convinced the Minister that Bartemius Crouch was under the Imperius Curse, though no one could be sure how many others Crouch had managed to place under the curse before he was stopped. After the curse was lifted security had increased greatly; Mad-Eye Moody acting as the Minister's bodyguard. There was no telling how much the Ministry had been compromised, how much influence Voldemort truly had. The uncertainty and fear were able to serve Voldemort's purposes for now.

Thankfully Voldemort had only called Severus once; to tell him that he would not have to kill Dumbledore for some time. The strangest thing of all was that Voldemort said that he longer no longer had to answer his call when the Mark burned, in order to be sure that his cover as spy would not be threatened, Voldemort said that Death Eaters would be meeting much more frequently. Severus would only have to assist Death Eaters in a battle.

Dumbledore seemed increasingly confident that the war would be over soon even though many now suspected that Voldemort would try to take the Ministry by force. He had been leaving the school rather frequently over the past weeks, although for what reason, Severus did not know.

They had managed to free Sirius Black before he arrived at Azkaban. He visited Hogwarts once to see Lily, as it was risky for him to be out in the open; the Ministry and Voldemort's followers was looking for him everywhere. Sirius was forced to hide out in the house that had belonged to his mother before she died. He had offered the house to Dumbledore who made Number 12 Grimmauld Place the new headquarters for the Order.

Since Lily had begun helping Severus teach the class many students began to show improvement. Lily insisted that Severus had been too hard on the students; Snape disagreed. Though he did admit he was in a better mood most of the time. Snape was happier than he had been in a long time. He was happy to be 'Sev' again, after years of being called Snape or only hearing his first name spoken by Voldemort's cold voice.

As they did many nights, Severus and Lily were sitting at his desk, marking papers. Snape had always found this the worst part of teaching.

'Okay.' Severus said. 'You must admit there is no way this essay deserves an E.'

'Yes it does, you're just prejudiced against Gryffindors.' Lily replied without looking up from the papaers.

'How could I when…..' Severus stopped as he heard someone coming into the class. They looked up and saw that Dumbledore walk in, then he stumbled and collapsed.

Severus and Lily got up and ran over to him.

'Where has he been?' Lily asked, as they helped him up and into a chair.

'I don't know, I haven't seen him for two days.'

Then they saw it, his right hand was completely blackened. Severus took the hand and examined it.

'Lily.' He said. 'In my drawer there is a green potion, get it.' Lily ran to his desk and Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore's wrist. The _curse could kill him; I probably won't be able to remove it completely… _He thought. Severus noticed a ring around Dumbledore's finger that had never been there before. 'Hurry!' Severus barked.

Lily ran up behind him and handed him the potion. He opened the bottle and tipped it into Dumbledore's mouth. In a moment Dumbledore's eyes fluttered open.

'Severus…?' He said, looking around slightly confused.

'Why did you put on that ring?' Severus said angrily. 'You must have sensed the curse around it.'

'I was a fool sorely tempted…..'

'Tempted by what?' Severus said. When Dumbledore didn't respond he continued. 'I have contained the curse in your hand but, it will spread eventually, it's the kind of curse that strengthens over time.'

Dumbledore examined his hand with an odd look of curiosity. 'How long do you think I have?'

'A year, maybe more.'

'Oh, really.' Dumbledore said sounding unconcerned. 'Well first we should destroy the ring, it is a Horcrux.' He said.

'Why would you put the ring on if you knew it was a Horcrux?' Lily asked.

'I was delirious, no doubt.' He said. Dumbledore walked over to Severus' desk and placed the ring on it. He took out his wand and pointed it at the ring. He took a deep breath and muttered an incantation. A small firestorm erupted around the ring Severus and Lily could tell that Dumbledore was concentrating greatly on controlling the blaze.

They could both feel the intense heat from the flames; soon the ring began to shake violently and made an odd, sound, like a scream. Dumbledore made a motion with his wand and the flames slowly subsided. The ring had broken apart, the pieces blackened. The stone in the ring, however, was still in perfect condition.

Dumbledore took the pieces and placed them in his pocket. 'That ring was a relic of Voldemort's family. He stole it from them, after tracking down and murdering his family.'

Severus was going to say more about Dumbledore's hand but then a silver dog entered the room and ran up to Lily.

'Lily' The Patronus said, in Sirius' voice. 'Lucius Malfoy has finally been caught killing Muggles. Aurors followed him to his house, Death Eaters showed up and the whole thing sort of snowballed. We could use some help. And call Dumbledore if you know where he is….'

Lily got up and said, 'I'll be back as soon as I can.' She turned to leave.

'I'll be along shortly.' Dumbledore said, looking exhausted.

Then Severus felt a sharp burn on his left arm. Dumbledore nodded at him and he left the room with Lily. Once they were outside Hogwarts they looked at each other for a moment.

'See you soon?' Severus asked

'Hopefully on the same side.'

Then, with the usual loud crack, they disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**Malfoy Manor

Lily appeared in the courtyard of Malfoy Manor. The windows were smashed and; the broken glass crunching beneath her feet. Inside the house she could see flashes of green and red light. She pulled out her wand and ran into the house.

Along the way she passed a corpse on the ground; already gray and rotting. _Terrific, they're using Inferi._

Lily entered the mansion through the ornate entryway of the manor and several Order members Death Eaters dueling. She spotted Lupin dueling Greyback, Dolohov dueling Mad-Eye Moody and the Longbottoms fighting Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Then a door burst open and five Inferi entered the room and moved toward the nearest Order members. Lily pointed her wand at them and said, 'Incendio!' Fire burst from her wand and set the Inferi ablaze.

She turned around and spotted Sirius running toward her. 'Lily, there you are'

'Are you all right?'

'Yes. Is Dumbledore coming? We could really use some help….'

'I don't know, he was injured.'

'Injured? How…' Then they heard something that made their blood run cold; horrible, mocking laughter.

'Well if it isn't my dear cousin and that filthy Mudblood.' Bellatrix said striding into the room confidently, wand drawn.

'Hello, Bella.' Sirius said, a sardonic smile on his face. 'Haven't seen you in so long…'

'Shame we won't meet again. Avada Kedavra!' A killing curse flew at Sirius, who moved quickly to the side.

'Incarcerous!' Lily said. 'Stupefy!' Bellatrix deflected both of the curses then shot two more jets of green light at Lily.

'You dare attack me, Mudblood?' Bellatrix shrieked. 'You stand no chance against me you filth. I know spells of such power that you cannot even comprehend….'

Sirius sent a volley of curses at Bellatrix. She deflected them all but; the sheer weight of the assault forced her back.

'Come on, cousin, is that the best you can do?' He said.

'Crucio!' The curse struck Sirius, who fell to the ground with a scream. Bellatrix twirled her wand and a snaked materialized around Sirius' neck.

'Stupefy!' Lily said, as Sirius struggled with the serpent.

'Protego!'

Lily wanted to help Sirius but she had to jump out of the way to avoid her own rebounding curse. As she did Bellatrix slashed her wand through the air and said, 'Sectumsempra.'

The curse struck Lily in the leg and she fell to the floor. Bellatrix let out an exhilarated laugh. Then she was almost struck by a curse and barely had time to block it. She countered with a stunning spell.

As Bellatrix deflected Frank and Alice Longbottom entered the room, wands pointing at Bellatrix.

'Well if it isn't the Longbottoms, how is little Neville by the way?' She taunted with a cackle of obscene laughter. 'What's he going to do when he finds out I've killed Mummy and Daddy?'

'Confringo!' Frank said, determined not to let what Bellatrix said come true. The curse struck Bellatrix and sent her flying across the room but, she was still able to send two killing curses at the Longbottoms.

When Bellatrix got up she unleashed a torrent of killing curses at the Longbottoms. The two Aurors skillfully dodged them and sent a pair of curses at the Death Eater.

She cast a shield charm between them just as she saw Sirius throwing the snake away from himself and Lily regaining her footing. Bellatrix realized that she couldn't hold out for long against the four of them.

'Puniceus Flamma!' She said, making a sudden, slashing movement with her wand. A streak of purple flame erupted from her wand toward the Longbottoms. They had to jump out of the way to avoid it, which gave Bellatrix enough time to go into the next room.

Sirius ran after her to see that she was gone.

'She can't have Disapparated. We put up Anti-Apparition jinxes right?'

'There must have been a Portkey in there as an escape route.' Alice said. 'They must have kept them around the Manor."

The three of them walked over to Lily, who was standing shakily.

'Are you all right?' Sirius said.

'Yes, it's just my leg.' Lily said, blood dripping from her leg to the floor.

'You should probably stay here; most of the Death Eaters are upstairs so you should be safe.' Frank said.

'No, I'll be all right…'

'No, Lily you should stay here, we can't have you fighting Death Eaters with a bad leg. Stay here and cover our backs.'

Reluctantly, Lily agreed to stay behind.

'I'll be back soon.' Sirius said. Lily nodded as they left. Slowly she limped to the other side of the room, clutching her wand. Her leg hurt badly but she was just glad to be alive. Not many people survived an encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange.

After a few minutes she heard something behind her, she turned and shot a red jet of light in the direction of the noise. She saw a Death Eater crumple to the ground. Suddenly, she was hit with a disarming spell, her wand flew out of her hand before she turned to see two more Death Eaters at her back.

'You cowards!' She said to two Death Eaters. 'Attacking me while my back was turned…'

'Shut your mouth!' One of them said. He waved his wand and Lily could no longer speak.

'Hey, Yaxley, isn't that Snape's Mudblood?'

'I don't know, why don't we ask him?' Yaxley said. 'Hey, Snape!'

Severus slowly walked into the room, a calm look on his face. 'What is it?' He said cautiously.

'Is this your Mudblood?'

Severus tried not to look at Lily as he said, 'Yes.'

'If you're going to be keeping Mudbloods at least keep them under control.' Yaxley said with a snort. 'I still don't know why you waste your time with this filth….'

Severus seemed to lose his temper; he pulled out his wand and made a slashing movement toward Yaxley. As Yaxley fell to the floor, blood spurting from his neck, Severus turned his wand to the other Death Eater and stunned him.

He waved his wand at Lily and she could speak again. 'Severus, you shouldn't have done that. If you keep attacking Death Eaters Voldemort is sure to find out you're a spy!'

'He already found out.' Severus said grimly before seeing the blood tricking from her leg. 'You're hurt.'

'Wait, what do you mean he found out?'

'He must have suspected me; asked me to retrieve Ravenclaw's Diadem. I knew I wouldn't get a chance to go back so I killed the snake; I'm just lucky he didn't keep it with him. And, there were Dementors at Riddle Manor, I barely escaped.'

'Dementors?' Lily said disbelieving, if the Ministry had lost control of the Dementors Voldemort's army would become even more powerful than it already was.

'Where's Dumbledore?' Severus asked.

'I don't think he's here yet.'

Severus suddenly looked alarmed. 'Then we've got to get everyone out of here.' He said, urgently.

'What? Why?'

'Because he's coming!'

***20 Minutes Earlier***

Severus reappeared at the Riddle House after Disapparating from Hogwarts. Instantly he felt an unnatural cold come, over him. There were Dementors gliding around the old mansion, sucking in air with horrible, rasping breaths.

Severus tried to shake off the cold feeling as he walked up to the house. He walked inside and saw Voldemort's snake, slithering on the floor. In an old bedroom, down the hallway he found Voldemort and five other Death Eaters.

'I have called you here because Aurors are trying to capture Lucius Malfoy. Order members have flooded Malfoy Manor. You must go and assist them. I will join the battle shortly.'

Voldemort's going there himself. Severus thought. He must be desperate to retrieve the Horcrux hidden there.

'Go, now. But, you will have to exit the house. I have put up Anti-Disapparition jinxes as an extra precaution.'

The Death Eaters left the room, Severus followed them but, Voldemort said, 'Severus, come here, I have a task for you.'

'My Lord?' Severus said, forcing himself to look into the red eyes.

'With Malfoy's house under attack there is a chance that the object I asked him to guard may be found. To ensure it remains safe I want you to bring me the diadem of Ravenclaw.'

Severus was alarmed but kept his emotions in check. 'Certainly my, Lord.' He said, carefully. 'But, forgive me, wouldn't it be prudent for me to first join the battle at Malfoy Manor, perhaps I can….'

'You will do as I say!' Voldemort hissed. 'Retrieve the diadem and bring it to me!'

'Yes, of course.' Severus turned and left the room and walked down the hallway. Why didn't I make a replica? He thought. Well it wouldn't have taken him long to figure out a replica wasn't a Horcrux.

As he neared the door he passed the snake Nagini. With a jolt he realized that he would probably never get a chance to kill the snake again. Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it down the hallway. 'Muffliato.'

The snake violently hissed at him. He turned his wand at the snake, 'Avada Kedavra!' The spell hit the snake and it writhed on the floor a little before becoming still.

Severus ran out of the house, Voldemort would surely know that his snake had been killed.. He made it outside but, before he had escaped the range of the Anti-Disapparition Jinx the cold feeling came over him again, only this time it was worse.

Dementors were floating toward him; at least a dozen of them. As he backed away memories came flooding back to him….staying in his room for hours while his parents argued….yelling at Lily in his rage and humiliation…hearing that Voldemort had attacked the Potters….

"_You were an accident you worthless piece of shit!" Tobias screamed. "Get out of my house!"_

_"I'm not interested...Save your breath."_

He shook these memories away, 'Expecto Patronum!' He said. Nothing happened. Severus cleared his head and forced his mind to the happiest memory he could think of…..

_Severus and Lily sat in the Library working on a Potions essay. 'I've got to go.' She said after checking the time. After getting up she continued. 'I'll see you tomorrow in Slughorn's class, if you get there before me safe me a seat, okay?' She smiled and looked at him with her beautiful green eyes…._

'Expecto Patronum!' A bright silver doe burst from the end of his wand and chased the Dementors away. Severus broke into a run, away from the house, when he said the door burst open and Voldemort shot a Killing curse at him.

Severus moved out of the way and felt that he was past the Anti-Disapparition Jinx. He disappeared and after the usual feeling of near suffocation he emerged at Malfoy Manor.

The courtyard was mostly destroyed, decaying Inferi everywhere. There were three Death Eaters ahead of him so he ran to join them.

'Snape, there you are.' Yaxley said

'We're going to split up. I'll stay with Yaxley, you go with Selwyn.' Avery said. 'Stay on the same floor in case we run into Aurors.'

Severus nodded. Yaxley and Avery entered the house first. Then he followed Selwyn until Yaxley and Avery when into another room. He pointed his wand at Selwyn and shot a silent stunning spell at his back. Selwyn fell to the floor and Severus kicked his wand away from his hand.

'Hey, Snape!' He heard Yaxley call.

Severus walked into the next room, 'What is it?' His heart skipped a beat when he saw Lily on the floor. He considered cursing the Death Eaters but, it was probably better to wait until he could catch them off guard.

'Is this your Mudblood?'

Severus hated himself for saying, 'Yes.'

'If you're going to be sparing Mudbloods at least keep them under control.' Yaxley said with a snort. 'I still don't know why you waste your time with this filth….'

Severus' anger flared and he decided that Yaxley wouldn't be able to react if he was focused on his hatred of Mudbloods; he pulled out his wand and made a slashing movement toward Yaxley. As Yaxley fell to the floor, blood spurting from his neck, Severus turned his wand to Avery and stunned him.

Lily hadn't said a word so he assumed they put a silencing charm on her. He cast the counter-curse and she said, 'Severus, you shouldn't have done that. If you keep attacking Death Eaters Voldemort is sure to find out you're a spy!'

'He already found out. You're hurt. 'He said, looking at her bleeding leg.

'Wait, what do you mean he found out?'

'He must have suspected me; asked me to retrieve Ravenclaw's Diadem. I knew I wouldn't get a chance to go back so I killed the snake; I'm just lucky he didn't keep it with him. And, there were Dementors at Riddle Manor, I barely escaped.'

'Dementors?'

'Where's Dumbledore?' Severus asked.

'I don't think he's here.'

Severus suddenly looked alarmed. 'Then we've got to get everyone out of here.' He said, urgently.

'What? Why?'

'Because he's coming!'

'Voldemort? Here?'

'Yes, no doubt to try and retrieve his Horcrux. Accio wand.' He said, giving Lily her wand back.

'Come on we've got to warn the others.' Severus said. Lily tried to get up but, fell again when she put weight in her leg. Severus took her in his arms and carried her. They quickly made their way upstairs, passing dead Inferi and unconscious Death Eaters.

They quickly walked toward the staircase passing several dead Inferi and unconscious Death Eaters on the way. Upstairs they entered an unusually large room and found Order Members, finishing off Death Eaters. Sirius ran up to them.

'Most of the Death Eaters are gone, two dead, three captured. Malfoy got away but, Narcissa was captured as well.'

'Black.' Severus cut him off, 'We've got to get everyone out of here. The Dark Lord is coming.'

Before Sirius could respond the door flew open, Voldemort stood there, already blasting Killing curses into the room. Sirius, Lily and Severus all sent curses at him but, he easily deflected them.

All of his attention, really was focused on Severus. 'Snape, you could have had everything but, threw it away for this filthy Mudblood.'

Severus dodged two more killing curses as he saw Frank and Alice Longbottom running up to help. The Dark Lord sent a several green jets of light at the Longbottoms. Frank was quick enough to dodge them but Alice was not.

Frank was shocked to see his wife fall to the ground and could not help but stand there dumbly. 'Alice…'

Another green jet and Frank collapsed as well, both of the Longbottoms wearing expressions of regret and surprise. Lily gave a small scream when she saw them fall. Voldemort pointed his wand at her and Sirius. Severus used his wand to push them out of the way.

The Dark Lord said to Severus, 'You are a fool, Snape. And you will lose….everything.' He raised his wand but, suddenly everyone in the room turned to a small torrent of flames by the door.

Voldemort spun around and saw who had arrived. 'Dumbledore….'

Dumbledore was indeed standing at the door as the flames subsided and Fawkes began to circle the room; Dumbledore slowly drew his wand for the inevitable duel. Severus was so relieved he felt lightheaded for a moment. _Dumbledore, you magnificent old fool, you just saved us all. _

'That is enough Tom.' Dumbledore said quietly but, firmly, 'You have hurt these people enough. And surely you must know that even more Aurors are on their way.'

'They would stand no chance against me. No one can stand against Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore, not even you!

A jet a green light flew at Dumbledore that missed and hit a nearby desk, which burst into flames. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a jet of white light flew at Voldemort. The force of the spell was such that Snape fell to the ground.

Voldemort deflected the spell and smiled. "You do not seek to kill me Dumbledore? Above such barbarity?" He said condescendingly.

"Oh, we both know there are other ways if destroying a man Tom." Dumbledore replied

"There is nothing worse than death Dumbledore!"

"There are several things worse; things that I know quite well." A jet of green light flew at Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes had appeared and swooped in the path of the curse. The spell hit him and the phoenix burst into flames.

Dumbledore swished his wand and encased Voldemort in a ring of fire. Voldemort transfigured the flames into a snake, which lunged at Dumbledore, who waved his wand and the snake vanished into a cloud of smoke which immediately reformed into a group of knives that flew at Voldemort. The Dark Lord slashed his own wand and the knives flew in different directions

Then Voldemort shot a dark stream of flame-like magic at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was just quick enough to summon an incredibly powerful shield charm. The Dark Lord stepped back and, with a scream of frustration, waved his wand in a wide arc, sending out a shockwave of energy that knocked over everyone in the room.

Severus and Sirius got to their feet, moved closer to Voldemort and began to cast curses at him. Voldemort made an odd sound, like a snarl, and conjured a silver shield to block the curses. Then the door burst open and Mad-Eye and Remus Lupin entered the room.

The Dark Lord knew he was outmatched though, only because of Dumbledore's presence. He backed away from the Order members, deflecting curses from Mad-Eye. He blasted a window open and jumped out.

Dumbledore quickly moved to the window and looked out. 'Well, that is remarkable.'

'What is it?' Sirius asked

'Well it seems that Tom has learned a way to fly….'

Severus walked over to Lily. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, just my leg.'

Severus conjured a chair. 'Sit down.' He said. 'I should be able to help.'

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at her leg. After he passed over the wound three times it was completely closed.

'Thank you, where did you learn that.'

'Uh….well the Death Eaters use that curse all the time.' He said, evasively.

Then Dumbledore walked up to the two of them. 'Severus. Forgive me for sounding rude but, what are you doing here? Voldemort will no doubt want to regroup with his Death Eaters.'

'Unfortunately, The Dark Lord now knows I'm a spy. He asked me to retrieve Ravenclaw's diadem. As I was leaving I did managed to kill the snake.'

Dumbledore looked deep in thought for a moment. Then he said, 'Voldemort thinks you only know about three Horcruxes, correct?' Severus nodded. 'Well hopefully Voldemort will be arrogant enough to think any other Horcruxes are safe.'

'What about the cup? He'll think it's in danger now won't he?'

'Yes, but I will have a word with some goblins that I know well…' Dumbledore said. 'Now if I could pull you away for a moment. I'd like you to be with me when I speak to Narcissa Malfoy.'

Severus nodded and gave Lily's shoulder a small squeeze before following Dumbledore out the door. They walked down the hallway until they reached a door being guarded by Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were let in and Severus saw Narcissa, holding her child.

Severus had never actually seen the boy; Draco, he was called.

'Dumbledore!' She said, 'And Severus! But, what are….'

'Severus is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Narcissa.'

'That's impossible, the Dark Lord….'

'Severus is highly skilled at Occlumency. He has worked against the Dark Lord for some time now. Though if he was ever discovered he knew I could protect him and I could do the same for you. I can help you Narcissa; you and your son.'

'The Dark Lord...you have no idea….'

'Let me help you Narcissa.'

She nodded. Then Dumbledore said, 'Narcissa, I must ask a favor of you. If you help me Voldemort can be defeated much sooner. Did the Dark Lord ever ask Lucius to hide something?'

Narcissa looked shocked. 'How could you have….'She broke off with a glance at Severus. 'In the basement…'

'NO!' Something shrieked. Severus turned around and saw a house elf emerge from behind a nearby cabinet. 'Madam Narcissa! Master Lucius was very specific that….'

'Be quiet Dobby!' The house elf reluctantly backed away. 'The book is in the basement, inside a trunk, just tap it with your wand to open it….'

Snape couldn't help but, smile as Narcissa told them the exact location of the book.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Goblins

When Severus had finished explaining what had happened at the Riddle House Dumbledore said, 'Well it is very fortunate that you managed to kill the snake. We can be certain that she was indeed a Horcrux.'

'How many others do you think there are?'

'Hopefully there are no more than two; the locket and the cup.'

'He seemed to know I had killed the snake, how is that possible if he didn't know that the diadem was destroyed?'

'Voldemort and Nagini had a rather unusual bond; Voldemort could communicate with the snake at any time. Perhaps he tried to say something to her and when she didn't respond he knew that she had been killed."

Dumbledore sat down at his desk, across from Severus, and added, 'Narcissa Malfoy has been placed in protective custody. She and her son are being protected by Aurors. Hopefully they will be able to lead a more normal life.'

Severus nodded. 'Good' He said. 'Did you destroy the Horcrux?'

'Yes, I did. Now, as for the remaining Horcruxes,' Dumbledore said. 'The locket is proving difficult to find. As for the cup it would be best to retrieve it quickly before Voldemort has a chance to move it to a safer location. However you or I could hardly walk into Bellatrix Lestrange's Gringotts vault. So I have called some Goblins that may help us, they should be here soon.'

'Wait are you saying that Goblins would help you get the cup? Goblin would never steal something from a vault.'

'Well, Severus, I am one of the few wizards that the Goblins trust. If I explain the situation they will be more willing to help. And, contrary to popular believe very few Goblins actually support Voldemort. Especially after that entire Goblin family was murdered in Nottingham.'

Severus was still uncertain but, Dumbledore continued. 'I would like you to stay here until the Goblins leave. If we make any kind of deal Goblin customs state that each side has a witness.'

'All right but I still don't think…' He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Enter.' Dumbledore said. Severus got up and moved to Dumbledore's side of the desk.

The door opened and two shot Goblins walked in; they sat down in the chairs opiate Dumbledore's desk.

'Hello Griphook, Gornuk. This is Severus Snape,' Dumbledore said, indicating Severus. The Goblin nodded in Severus' direction but, otherwise took little notice of him. 'Can I offer you some refreshment, perhaps? Beef broth or an onion if you are hungry.'

'No thank you Dumbledore.' Griphook said gruffly. 'Well why exactly have you called us here today?'

'Let me get straight to the point then. There is an object in a Gringotts vault that must be destroyed. I need your help to retrieve it.'

The goblin Gornuk was visibly offended but Griphook spoke first. 'What makes you think we will betray our oath to protect the treasures entrusted to us?'

'The object we need was placed there on Lord Voldemort's orders. I know that Goblins hardly take sides in a wizard war but, if Voldemort wins your race will be in grave danger, along with any other non-human race. Voldemort has already resorted to murdering Goblins.'

'Which vault is this object in?' Then Gornuk spoke angrily to Griphook in a series of rattling, guttural noises. They argued for a short time until Dumbledore entered the conversation, speaking the same language.

Both Severus and Gornuk were shocked that Dumbledore understood the language. _Impressive_. Severus thought. _Not many can speak Gobbledegook._

The conversation continued for some time. Severus did not understand a word though he thought he heard Dumbledore say 'Lestrange'.

'What is it that you want, Dumbledore?' Griphook said, reverting back to English.

'A small golden cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff's. I assure you I do not want it for personal gain, only to stop Voldemort.'

Griphook considered what Dumbledore said. 'If there is a wizard whom I would believe did not seek personal gain from a Gringotts vault it would be you, only you.'

'Even if we decided to help you, Dumbledore, many other Goblins would see it as an act of treason. Gornuk said. 'We are the guardians of fabulous treasures. We have a duty to the objects placed in our care.'

Dumbledore thought about something for a moment. 'Perhaps I could give you an ancient goblin-made artifact. One that the Goblins lost century's age.'

'Are you referring to the Sword of Gryffindor?'

'Yes, if you retrieved the cup, I will give you the Sword.'

Gornuk and Griphook whispered quietly to each other in Gobbledegook for a few moments.

'Very well, Dumbledore. If you will give me the Sword of Gryffindor we will retrieve this object for you.' Griphook said. 'Just give me your word.'

Griphook extended his hand and Dumbledore shook it, while Gornuk and Severus watched.

'Excellent, Excellent.' Dumbledore said.

'But, it will be some time before I can enter the Lestrange's vault, Goblins cannot just enter any vault they wish. However the deepest vaults are routinely checked for intruders so I will have an opportunity.'

The Goblins got up and Dumbledore did the same. 'We best be going now, I'll let you know as soon as I retrieve the cup.'

'Very well, goodbye Griphook.' Dumbledore said.

The Goblins nodded at him and turned to leave the room.

Once they were gone Severus said, 'That went well. I did; think you would be willing to give up Gryffindor's sword.'

'Well I had a feeling the Sword would be the only thing the Goblins would truly want. A large price to pay but, worth it if it gets us the Horcrux. If there is nothing else, Severus you may go, it's starting to get late.'

'Goodnight, Dumbledore.' He said. Severus got up and left the room.

Severus made his way to the dungeons and checked his pocket watch. It was Ten-thirty, Severus would be glad to get some sleep, after the battle last night at Malfoy Manor.

He walked into his classroom and was surprised to see Lily was still grading papers.

'Hi, Sev.' She said when she saw him walking into the room.

'Um….Hi. I didn't think you'd still be here.'

'Well, we did say we'd correct these essays by tomorrow. Besides I'm not really tired.'

Severus sat down in the chair next to her and took one of the remaining essays.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you.' Lily said. 'I got a letter from Sirius today; he invited us over for Christmas, next week.'

Severus repressed a groan, spending any amount of time in Black's dreary house did not appeal to him at all.

'If you insist…'

'Oh come on, Sev, it will be fun.'

Severus forced himself to nod and deiced to change the subject. 'How is your leg?'

'It still hurts but, not as much.' She said, and then she frowned a little. 'Has anyone said when Frank and Alice's funeral will be?'

'No, I haven't heard anything.'

They were silent for a moment then Lily said. 'Sev, can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'Well, I've been thinking about it a lot and I want to know. Do you know who it was that told Voldemort about the prophecy?'

Severus felt as if his blood had turned to ice. He wanted desperately to tell her some story. But, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her anymore.

Severus tried to speak but he couldn't, his breathing had become shallow and his hands were shaking.

'Sev, what's wrong?'

He forced himself to say, 'It was me…'

She said nothing 'It's my fault, Lily. All my fault.'

She seemed to have gone numb.

'That's when I went to Dumbledore. I turned against the Dark Lord the moment I knew you and your family was in danger.

She was eerily calm. 'All this time you….why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to hurt you more than I already had. Lily, I'm so sorry.'

'You're the reason they are dead. Because of you. This is what you wanted isn't it?' She said, furious. 'Once Voldemort had killed them you would have me all to yourself.'

'What? No-.' Severus said. 'I wouldn't…'

'Oh, you hated James, you were probably glad to hear that he had died!'

'No, Lily I didn't want him to die because I knew it would hurt you. I…I just want you to be happy.' He said, softly.

Lily looked at him for a moment then stood and began to leave the room.

'Lily, please wait….where are you going?' Severus got up and tried to follow her.

'Just….just leave me alone Severus!' She shrieked.

When he saw her eyes he saw fury in them that he had not seen in a long, not since the day, so long ago, he had called her 'Mudblood'.

When she was gone Severus returned to his desk and buried his head into his hands. For the first time in years he cried, the tears just wouldn't stop.

Minutes later, or maybe hours, he didn't notice, Severus stumbled from the classroom into his bedroom. He practically collapsed as he walked in; he had to use a nearby table with portions sitting on top of it for support.

For several minutes dry sobs escaped his lips.

When he opened his eyes again he took one look at the potion bottles and angrily shoved them off the desk. Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, months of work but, he didn't care.

Then Severus smelled something odd. With a jolt he realized it was Lily' hair. He looked down and saw that he had broken a bottle of Amortentia on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- **That Night on the Hill

After what felt like hours Lily left her room in the guest dormitories. She walked until she reached the ugly stone gargoyle.

'Acid Pop.' She said.

The gargoyle moved to the side and Lily opened the door without knocking. As she walked up to his desk Lily said, angrily, 'You knew didn't you? All this time you kept this from me!'

'Severus told you that it was him who….'

'Yes, and you let him work here! You trusted him and let me…' She broke off there.

'Lily, please sit down.' Dumbledore said. 'You have no idea of the remorse Severus felt when he discovered that Voldemort chose to hunt down your family.'

'He was just glad to have my family out of the way.' She said with disdain.

'Lily, do you really think Severus would do that to you?' Dumbledore said softly.

Lily said nothing.

'Hasn't Severus been comforting to you over these past months? Hasn't he been a friend when you needed one?'

'You still should have told me the truth.' Lily muttered.

'If I had told you what Severus had done would you have been willing to mend your friendship with him?' Lily shook her head slightly. 'Sometimes truth without compassion is cruel. I didn't tell you because I hoped you could bear the loss of Harry and James better if Severus was there to help you.'

Dumbledore got up from his desk. 'I'd like to show you something.' He walked over to the other side of the office, Lily followed him. 'Do you know what this is?'

Dumbledore indicated a stone basin on a small table; Lily nodded. He pulled out a small vial and emptied a silvery substance into the Pensieve. 'After you' he said.

She entered the Pensieve and the office disappeared and reformed into a dark, cold hill.

Severus was there, he was panting and turning on the spot wildly, his eyes huge and searching. His hair was flying about him madly.

A blinding light came, like lightning, and Severus was on his knees.

'Don't kill me!'

'That was not my intention.'

Lily stepped closer, intrigued.

'Well, Severus?' Dumbledore asked. 'What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?'

'No - no message - I'm here on my own account!'

Lily thought Severus appeared a little mad.

'I - I come with a warning - no, a request - please-'

Dumbledore flicked his wand, and silence fell around them, despite the continuing rustle of leaves.

'What request could a Death Eater make of me?'

'The - the prophecy... the prediction... Trelawney...'

'Ah, yes,' said Dumbledore. 'How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?'

'Everything - everything I heard!' said Severus. 'That is why - it is for that reason - he thinks it means Lily Evans!'

'The prophecy did not refer to a woman,' said Dumbledore. 'It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-'

'You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down - kill them all-'

'If she means so much to you,' said Dumbledore 'surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?'

'I have - I have asked him-'

'You disgust me,' said Dumbledore with such contempt, Lily had never heard so much coldness in his voice.

'You do not care, then, about the death of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you get what you want?' Dumbledore asked.

'No… I came to you because…..I believe the Dark Lords will grant my request….but, I could not bear for her….her son…just hide them, keep her safe, please.'

Both Lily and the memory-Dumbledore were surprised at what he had said.

'And what will you give me in return, Severus?'

'In - in return?'

There was a pause.

'Anything.'

The hilltop faded and Lily was standing in Dumbledore's office again. She hadn't believed Severus when he said he didn't want her family to die. But, he had told the truth.

Lily was unable to speak; she turned to leave the room, unsure of what to do now. As she was leaving Dumbledore said, 'Remember Lily, he did not have to tell you the truth.'

Early the next morning the class was full, everything was fine except for one thing; Professor Snape was not there.

Snape was not the type to be late, after ten minutes many students were wondering if someone should fetch the headmaster.

Soon the door did fly open and Severus walked into the class. 'Turn your books to page 294.' He said.

When Severus had reached the front of the class he tapped the blackboard with his wand and a set of instructions appeared.

'Draught of Living Death? But, sir…' One student said.

'Quiet!' Severus yelled. 'Each of you is to have a proper Draught of Living Death on your desk by this time this class is over. Those of who are unable to do so will hand in an essay on the proper effect, composition and characteristics of the potion and its antidote. Is that clear?'

'Sir, this potion is N.E.W.T. level how are we supposed to….'

'Thirty points from Ravenclaw for needless question! Now, do as I say.'

The class hurried to get out their materials and started working. One brave student timidly asked, 'Sir, where's Professor Potter?'

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched and he hesitated before speaking. 'It will suffice to say that Professor Potter finds herself incapable of teaching today.' He said, not bothering to add that Lily would probably never want to step foot in here again.

As Severus had expected no one had successfully completed the potion, so they left the classroom with extra homework. With them gone his mind wandered.

_I could make a Draught of Living Death when I was a fourth year. _He though to himself furiously._ Well, only with Lily's help_. Suddenly Severus had a headache. He had spent all night thinking about Lily endlessly, unable to fall asleep. It was almost like being back in school.

Severus wanted nothing more than to go down to the guest dormitories and see her but, he kept telling himself not to.

But, before he knew it he had left the room. It's Thursday, he thought, next week Christmas Holiday, students wouldn't mind if I canceled the last two potions classes.

He left the dungeons and prepared himself. For the second time in his life he was going to apologize to Lily for something stupid he had done.

_If she didn't forgive you for calling her Mudblood there's no way she'll forgive you for killing her family._

Severus pushed these thoughts to the back of his head as he walked into the guest dormitory. He knocked lightly on Lily's door, hoping he had made a big mistake. The door opened, Lily's eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying.

'What do you want?' She said, quietly.

'I just wanted to see you. You weren't…'

'I didn't go to class today because I didn't want to see you.' She spoke without anger or malice, her voice sounded as if she didn't care about anything.

'Lily, please, just let me…'

'Severus, don't make this harder than it already is.'

'What are you saying?' Severus said, in a pained voice.

'Please…just, go.' For the first time her voice sounded sad, miserable was more like it.

Severus couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He took one last look into her eyes and left.

He didn't cry, after last night he doubted he was physically capable of producing more tears. By the time he got back to his room and sat down Severus was consumed by grief. For hours he sat in that same spot, unable to bring himself to move.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**Atop the Astronomy Tower

Lily sat in her room trying to read the Daily Prophet. The past few days seemed like a blur. She hadn't seen Severus since he came to see her two days ago, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Then there was a knock on her door, she hesitated before getting up to answer it. Lily opened the door and was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there.

'Hello, Lily.' He said. 'May I come in?'

'Um…yes, of course.' She opened the door and stepped in.

'How are you doing?'

'Um….fine.' She lied.

'I understand you have been invited to Grimmauld Place for Christmas.'

'Oh, yes.' She was glad to be getting out of here for a while, though she had no idea why Dumbledore cared.

'If you don't mind me asking, do you intend to return to Hogwarts after Christmas?'

Lily paused, 'Well…I hadn't really given that much thought….'

'I know how you must be feeling and….'

'No, you don't.' She said, angrily. 'You don't know what it's like to lose the most important people in your life! Then find out….' She broke off when she felt tears coming to her eyes.

'Unfortunately, Lily, I do.' He said, sadly. 'I know very well what it is like to lose a member of a family.' Suddenly Dumbledore's tone was completely different and he was not looking directly at her. 'My mother did her best to take care of my sister who was ill. After my mother died my sister was soon to follow. And…and, it was my fault….all my fault.'

Lily was shocked to hear this, even more shocked to see that Dumbledore began to cry. She reached out her hand and put it on his shoulder, trying to comfort the man. Dumbledore had never seemed so…human before.

When Dumbledore regained his composure he said, 'My brother rightly blamed me for her death; our relationship was never the same again. That is why I urge you not to let Severus mistakes tear you two apart. He cares for you Lily, more than you can imagine. You've have brought out a side in him that I did not think was there.'

Lily considered what he said, deep down she knew he was right, knew that she should probably talk to Severus but, part of her just couldn't.

*One week later*

The days past and little changed. Severus didn't go to see Lily again. She rarely left her room, appearing only occasionally at meals.

Severus spent most of the time in his office brewing potions to restore the ones he had smashed a few days earlier.

When he was working on potions it was easy to forget about the world and all its problems. Severus nearly crushed a flask he was holding when he felt the Dark Mark burn. Just then there was a knock on the door. 'Come in'. To his dismay it was not Lily but, Dumbledore.

'Hello, Severus.' He said.

'Dumbledore.' Severus said, stiffly.

'You know Lily is going to Grimmauld Place for Christmas today, she left today and I thought you would have wanted to see her off...'

'She doesn't want to see me Dumbledore.' Severus said with the voice of someone who had lost all hope.

'Perhaps if you...'

'Do you want something?' He said sharply.

Severus could tell Dumbledore was reluctant to change the subject but he said, 'I also wanted to tell you that I won't be here for the next few days. I may have found another Horcrux.'

'Where is it?'

'I cannot be sure but, while Voldemort lived in an orphanage there were several unexplained tragedies that I am sure he had a hand in. When I find out where it is actually located would you like to come with me to retrieve it?'

'Yes.'

'Excellent, excellent. Before I go, Severus, allow me to say one thing. Just, give Lily some time. It is in her nature to be forgiving, allow her to think about all that has happened, I think she will come around.'

Severus nodded stiffly, wanting Dumbledore to leave. When he did turn to go, Dumbledore said, 'Since I won't be here, Severus, allow me to wish you a Happy Christmas.'

When he was gone Severus considered what he had said. Maybe I should get her a gift...Then he was struck with the perfect idea for one. He grabbed his coat and walked outside.

Severus didn't speak to Hagrid much but, they were familiar with each other, through the Order.

Severus reached the small hut on the grounds and knocked.

Hagrid answered the door and Severus was glad to see that there was a large wine bottle in the man's hand.

'Oh! Professor Snape, haven't seen you...' He broke off with a small hiccup. Severus smiled. This is going to be easier than I thought.

*Christmas*

Severus woke up and realized it was Christmas Day. Christmas had never really been a big deal for Severus. His family hardly paid attention to it when he was young. If anything his Father used his Christmas pay to buy more alcohol, making the Holiday more unpleasant. The only presents he had ever received came from Lily or her family.

Lily

Severus reflected on memories of their childhood, now bittersweet. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, not looking forward to another lonely Christmas Hopefully Lily would like her gift.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was more crowded than Lily had ever seen it. The Weasley family was there; Sirius, Remus, Marlene McKinnon, and other Order members came and went.

Most people there exchanged gifts; Lily felt terrible because she hadn't gotten any gifts for anyone.

'I keep telling you, Lily, it's all right.' Sirius said. 'But, before I forget, Snape stopped by last night.'

'What? Why didn't anyone tell me?'

'He asked me not to, only to give you this. Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier, I er...forgot.' Sirius handed her an envelope with her name on it.

Lily took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a picture of her and James, smiling and laughing in the snow.

For several minutes she could only stare at it.

Suddenly feeling faint, Lily sat down on a nearby couch.

'Are you all right?' Sirius asked.

'Oh...yes...'

'Well come on, Molly should be finished with dinner.'

'You go on, I'll be right there.'

Sirius left, leaving Lily with only her thoughts.

Severus spent the day in his room, working on different potions, trying to jeep his mind occupied with other things. He had some of the house-elves bring him some food and he ate alone.

He felt the need to clear his mind so he left his room to go for a walk. As he expected not many students were in the halls, most of them spent Christmas with their families

As he often did Severus walked to the Astronomy tower. It was one of the places within the castle where one could find some fresh air.

Like most times the tower was empty. Severus walked over to the railing and looked out at the landscape, smiling slightly. Every time he came up here Severus had to admit the natural beauty of the place; especially now that it was snowing lightly.

Then he felt a sharp burning; the Mark had burned. Severus was glad he didn't have to answer the call anymore but, he didn't enjoy the pain or the Mark on his arm.

For the first time in a while Severus rolled back the sleeve on his left arm and looked at the Mark. He made a face of disgust down at his arm; Severus wanted to cut off his arm to be rid of it.

Then he heard something behind him and turned around sharply.

'Lily….what…' Lily had entered the room. Severus couldn't believe his eyes; she walked up slowly, like a ghost.

'I had a feeling you'd be here.' She said.

As she walked up beside him Severus, still unable to speak, instinctively covered up his left arm. 'Let me see?' She asked.

Reluctantly, Severus held out his arm suddenly self conscious, he had never shown the Mark to anyone before. Lily ran her fingers softly over it; Severus marveled at how warm her fingers were.

'Did it hurt?'

Severus nodded. 'Yes.' He managed to whisper.

Lily grasped his hand and took a breath. 'I can't be mad at you, Severus.' She said. 'I tried but, I know you did everything you could to fix your mistake. I'm sorry for the way…'

'Lily,' He cut her off, 'You have nothing to be sorry about.'

'I also wanted to say thank you; for telling me the truth, for going to Dumbledore to try and help, for being willing to become a spy. You're probably the bravest person I've ever met.'

'You know why I did those things, don't you?' Lily nodded. 'I love you so much, Lily. I have since we first met, that day in the park.'

She smiled a little. 'After all this time?'

'Always.'

She leaned closer to him, Severus did the same and their lips met. He put his arms around her, loving the feel of her in his arms. After a few minutes Severus slowly opened his eyes and looked at her perfect face; her emerald eyes glimmering.

'I want to show you something,' He said, smiling. She watched as he pulled out his wand. 'Expecto Patronum.'

A silver doe emerged from his wand and walked around the room for a few moments before fading away. When he looked at Lily again there were tears in her eyes.

'Sev…I …I love you too.' She put his arms around him and pulled him close. Severus smiled and did the same; for the first time in his life things seemed like they were going perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Grimmauld Place**

Severus and Lily left the Astronomy Tower, hand in hand, and walked out to stroll the grounds. Severus could not believe what had just happened; it seemed too good to be true.

'What made you decide to come back?' He asked.

Lily thought about it for a moment. 'Well, I thought about everything you did for me, risking your life to give my family a chance to survive, telling me that you had told Voldemort of the prophecy when you didn't have to, and Dumbledore showed me his memory…'

'What does Dumbledore have to do with this?' Severus said. _Meddlesome old man, must you stick your nose in everything?_ He thought.

'He showed me the night you spoke to him on that hill. I couldn't believe what you said that night. Then I understood how much you must love me for you to have done those things. I didn't want to lose you over a mistake you made, not again.'

Lily hesitated before she said, 'Sev, I've always had…feelings for you, even back in school. I was just so shocked and hurt when you called me a…'

'Please…don't say that word.'

'And I saw the path you were going down with people like Malfoy and Avery and I was confused because I didn't think I could love someone so…dark. But, I shouldn't have just left you with them…'

'It was my choice to befriend them, Lily.'

'Well, after James died you were there for me like no one else was. Then when you told me what you had done I didn't know what to do. You're the only person besides James I've ever loved but, I wasn't sure if I could forgive you for what you did. It took me time to see all the good things you had done to try and make up for it.'

'You're very kind, Lily but, I know I'm not a good person.' Severus muttered.

'You know that isn't true….'

'I was selfish, more selfish then someone like you could imagine. I asked the Dark Lord to spare you, only you.'

'And you thought he would spare me, didn't you?'

'Yes, as a reward for delivering him the prophecy.'

'Then you didn't have to go to Dumbledore but, you did so he could try to protect us. You were willing to become a spy just so that I would be happy. Severus, you're being too hard on yourself. I won't pretend you haven't made mistakes but, you've done everything you could to reverse them.'

'Thank you…' He said, softly. 'You always try so hard to see the best in people.'

They had reached the edge of the Black Lake; they stopped and admired the icy lake as the sun began to go down.

Severus let go of her hand and took off his coat. 'Here' He said, putting it around her. 'You look cold.'

'Oh, thank you.' She said, smiling. 'And I wanted to ask you, where did you find the picture you gave me? I didn't think there were any pictures of me and James left.'

'I got it from Hagrid.'

'He wasn't drunk, was he?'

'Uh, I don't think so…'

Lily gave a small laugh then continued to look out into the lake. She hesitated a little before saying. 'Severus, you wouldn't mind going back to Grimmauld Place with me for the rest of the Christmas Holiday, would you?

Severus repressed an urge to groan. 'Uh, no, I suppose not…'

'Really, Sev? You shouldn't be alone so much anyway.' She said with a broad smile. 'Especially on Christmas.'

'Yes, you're right.' He said. Severus, however, didn't look forward to staying in Grimmauld Place. _Only for you_. He thought.

Lily took his hand and they walked to the other side of the lake where they could Disapparate. Severus took one last look at the castle before they disappeared.

Grimmauld Place looked as dreary as ever as Severus and Lily walked up to it. Lily knocked on the door; Sirius answered.

'Oh, hi, Lily, Snape. Come in.' He said, opening the door wider. The two of them walked inside as Sirius said, 'Snape, there's an extra bedroom you can use, I'll show it to you.'

Severus nodded and followed Sirius up the stairs as Lily walked into the sitting room. Sirius showed him a small room, across from his own.

'You can stay here.' Sirius said. 'This room used to belong to my brother. Severus noticed a small sign pinned to the door signed 'Regulus Arcturus Black'. He was reading the note when Sirius said 'I'd like a word Snape.'

'Of course' Severus said cautiously.

Sirius led him a short distance away before turning to him. 'Look, Snape. I don't know exactly what's going on between you and Lily but, just let me say that if you hurt her in any way you'll have me to answer to.'

'Your concern is touching, Black.' Severus said loudly. 'But, I would never…'

'Oh, really?' Sirius cut him off. 'I seem to remember a time during our fifth year you called her a…'

Severus pulled out his wand, Sirius did the same. 'If you EVER bring that up again.' He yelled. 'I swear to God…'

'If you keep threatening me in _my _house Snape….'

'Oh, you mean your mother's house where you've been hiding for the past weeks, unable to do anything useful for the Order.'

'You son of a…' Sirius raised his wand but, before either of them could curse each other someone yelled 'Protego!'

Severus and Sirius looked down the hall to see Lily walking toward them. 'Will both of you just calm down! I could hear you yelling from downstairs. Severus why don't you come back downstairs for a while?'

Sirius continued to glare at Severus as he walked over to where Lily stood. They walked down the stairs together; Severus said, 'I'm sorry about that.'

'It's all right.' She replied. 'You're not too uncomfortable here, are you?'

'No, I'm okay.' The two of them walked into the sitting room where Severus saw Remus Lupin sitting down in a chair. The two of them took a seat on a large couch.

'Oh, hello, Severus. You didn't hurt Sirius too bad did you?'

Severus didn't respond. 'Don't be silly, Remus.' Lily said.

'I'm sorry to leave early.' Remus said. 'But, I really must get going. I won't be here for a while tomorrow is the….'

'Full moon?'

Remus nodded. 'You know.' Severus said. 'You could take Wolfsbane.'

'I couldn't afford it.'

'I would brew it for you.'

'Would you, Severus?' Remus asked, surprised.

'Yes. Next month.'

'Well, thank you very much, Severus, I really do appreciate it.'

Severus nodded curtly as Remus left the room.

'That was nice of you.' Lily said.

'Well, at least we won't risk him hurting people.' She leaned closer to him; head on his shoulder.

'I always told you Remus was a werewolf.' He said with a smile.

'Okay, you were right there's no need to rub it in.'

'I'm not usually one to say 'I told you so' but…..'

'You know, Severus, you're just mean!" She said. Severus laughed.

About ten minutes later Severus was surprised to see that Lily had fallen asleep in his arms.

Severus looked at her while she slept, admiring her long red hair and perfect face. A few moments later he started to dose off as well when he saw something alarming. Lily stirred in her sleep, her mouth twitched as if she were trying to say something.

'Lily?' It looked as though she were in pain and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.

Then her eyes fluttered open and she looked around for a moment. 'Lily, are you all right? What's wrong?'

'Oh, God, Severus…. I had that same dream of when Voldemort killed my family…' She said crying. 'How am I supposed to move on when I can't stop reliving when it happened?' Lily began to sob uncontrollably and clung even tighter to Severus.

He stroked her hair lightly. 'It's okay Lily, I'm here.' He said consolingly. It seemed like an eternity before her crying abated and she drifted off to sleep again. All the while Severus could not help but feel that it was all his fault.

Severus never did fall asleep that night. Lily woke up in the morning, still looking disturbed by what she had dreamed.

'How are feeling?' Severus asked as he wiped a stray tear from her eye.

'Not as bad as last night.' She said. 'Did you get any sleep?'

_Is it that obvious? _'Yes, for a little bit.'

Then they both heard the front door opening and turned to see that Dumbledore had entered the room.

'Ah, Severus, there you are. Oh, good to see you as well, Lily' He said, smiling.

'Hello, Dumbledore.' Severus said stiffly.

'Well, Severus I hate to interrupt but, I believe I have found another Horcrux and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to retrieve it'

Severus was inclined to say no, not wanting to leave Lily. But, Lily gave him a look that clearly showed she wanted him to go.

'Very well, Dumbledore. Where is the Horcrux?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- The Locket**

'Voldemort hid his Horcrux in a cave by the sea; he visited the place as a child.'

Snape nodded, and then turned to Lily. 'Are you sure you'll be all right?'

'Yes, I'll be fine.' Severus gave her hand a squeeze and stood up. She did the same and kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving the room.

Severus was glad to see that Dumbledore did not see that because he had turned his back on them and walked toward the door.

They left the house together and walked out of the house.

'I take it that Lily has forgiven you?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes.' Severus said stiffly, hating the thought of Dumbledore interfering in his personal affairs.

Dumbledore seemed to sense his discomfort and said, 'Tell me Severus, has the Mark been burning frequently?'

'It burned yesterday but, other than that, no.'

'Yes, Voldemort has been quiet recently, as if he and many of the Death Eaters have not been seen for some time.'

'You think he's planning something?'

'Unfortunately, yes.' Dumbledore said. 'But, we do have a job to do. If you will take my arm, please, preferably the left, I will take you to the place.'

Severus took his preferred arm and Dumbledore Disapparated. There was the usual feeling of near suffocation and they repapered in cool sea air.

They now stood at the mouth of a cave, on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Dumbledore drew his wand and Severus did the same. The cave was dark so they ignited their wands and moved inside.

'Why would the Dark Lord have hid one of his Horcruxes here?'

'As a child Voldemort visited this area with the orphanage where he lived. He discovered this cave and took two unfortunate children here to torment them; they were never the same again.'

Severus felt sorry for the poor souls that Voldemort took here as Dumbledore began to examine the walls of the cave.

'Ah, I believe I've found it...' He said happily.

'What?'

'The entrance. Although it is very crude; unless I'm mistaken, a sacrifice must be made.' Dumbledore took out a small silver knife.

'Wait…don't' But, Dumbledore was already using the knife to make a large slit on his own palm.

'Think nothing of it Severus. Voldemort would think that physical pain would weaken any wizard able to find the entrance.' Dumbledore waved his bleeding hand toward the walk and a large section if stone moved the aside.

They walked in cautiously as Dumbledore used his wand to mend the wound on his hand. The entrance led to a stone path, which went farther into the cave, in which there was a large black lake. In the middle of the lake there was a small island with an odd green glow.

'Be very careful not to touch the water.' Dumbledore said. 'Severus, perhaps you could try a Summoning Charm, to see what kind of defenses there are.'

Severus raised his wand. '_Accio Horcrux_.' There was a loud noise but, and all they saw was something grey leap out of the water.

'Inferi; no doubt an entire army of them.'

'There are enough bodies here to fill the entire lake?' Severus asked, disgusted that Voldemort had killed so many people.

'Yes, more than likely. Voldemort would believe so many Inferi would intimidate anyone who could have penetrated this far into his defenses.' Then Dumbledore suddenly stopped walking and Severus almost walked into him.

'What is it?'

'I think I have found it.' Dumbledore held his hand out over the water and waved his wand. Severus was about to ask him what he was doing when a chain leap out of the water into Dumbledore's hand.

'How did you know that was there?'

'Magic always leaves traces.' He replied, pulling up the chain. A small boat came up with the chain and they both considered it.

'Do you think it is safe?' Severus asked.

'Oh, yes. Voldemort would need a way to access his Horcrux. And we have done well so far, the Inferi have not yet realized something is wrong.' He thought for a moment. 'I think it more likely that the boat has been enchanted to carry only one wizard.'

'Then how do we get across?'

'Perhaps we can create our own way.' Dumbledore walked to the edge of the lake. 'Be alert, Severus.' Dumbledore raised his wand and conjured a stone bridge to the island that did not touch the lake. For several seconds the stood there to see if doing so alerted the Inferi to intruders.

When nothing happened Dumbledore walked forward, onto the bridge. 'Quickly, Severus.'

They cautiously walked over the bridge but, when they were about halfway across Severus felt a hand grab his shoulder and an Inferi sink its teeth into his shoulder.

'_Incendio_!' A jet of fire blasted out of his wand and the Inferius fell back in the lake. To his dismay dozens of Inferi were crawling quickly onto the bridge. He raised his wand but, Dumbledore was faster. A jet a flames emerged from Dumbledore's wand and engulfed the Inferi, who retreated back into the lake. Then he twirled his wand and spoke incantations of great complexity; the flames moved to the side of the bridge.

'Well, it seems that Voldemort enchanted the cave so nothing could be conjured without alerting the Inferi.'

Severus nodded and closed the would on his shoulder with his wand. They walked quickly to the small island and the flames moved to form a ring around it. The green glow was coming from a large basin of a potion that Severus did not recognize. Dumbledore approached the potion and examined it, sometimes waving his wand over it.

After a few minutes he moved his hand toward the potion.

'Are you mad?' Severus said. 'Don't touch it!'

Dumbledore only smiled slightly. 'I cannot touch it. Try it for yourself.'

Severus moved his hand toward the potion but, his hand stopped inches from the potion as if there was an invisible barrier.

'This potion also cannot be Vanished, Transfigured, Charmed or otherwise made to change its nature in any way. I can only conclude that this potion is too be drunk.'

Severus snorted. 'Would you like me to give the speech at your funeral?' He said his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Again Dumbledore only smiled. 'Severus, Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this place.'

'Dumbledore if that is what you really think then your mind…'

'Yes, I should have said that Voldemort would not want to _immediately_ kill any person who came this far. However, we can be sure that the potion will somehow stop me from retrieving the Horcrux. No matter what, Severus, you must make sure that I drink the entire potion.'

Severus didn't like the idea of force-feeding Dumbledore a potion that might cause him pain. Dumbledore conjured a cup and dipped it into the potion.

'Wait!' Severus said. 'What if you're wrong? Without you the Dark Lord will think he has free reign to do as he wishes. Let me.'

'Severus…'

Not wanting to hear Dumbledore's foolish reasons for taking the potion Severus snatched the cup of his hands and drank deeply. The potion burned the inside of his throat and had a bitter taste but he did not feel anything unusual.

Severus drank four cups of the potion before he gave a small gasp, dropped the cup and fell to the floor. 'Severus!' Dumbledore said, kneeling beside him.

''Don't want too….make it stop'

Frowned and picked up the cup, wishing that Severus had not been foolish enough to take the potion. But, knowing that he would likely need to help Severus get out of here safely Dumbledore filled the cup with potion. 'Here' He said.

Severus obediently drank the potion but, he could no long see the cave or Dumbledore or the out potion. He saw many things, his Mother's grave, his Father's angry drunken face but one memory was force back more clearly than the others; Severus was looking at Lily's face, younger and furious.

'But, you call everyone of my birth "Mudblood", Severus. Why should I be any different?'

Severus was unable to from a response and Lily turned and went back into the Gryffindor common room. A million thoughts flew through his head but, seeing Lily leave broke all his dreams and hopes for the future, leaving completely and utterly alone.

'I'm sorry…please...I'm sorry…' Severus said, tears falling down his face.

Dumbledore frowned as Severus drank the last of the potion. After a few moments Severus to take note of his surroundings he couldn't quite remember where he was. All he knew was that his throat burned with thirst that seemed unquenchable. 'Water.' He croaked.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the cup. '_Aguamenti!' _The cup filled with water but, before he could give it to Severus the water disappeared.

Dumbledore groaned slightly, realizing what Voldemort had planned. He hurried to the lake and filled the cup, being sure to keep control of the ring of flames around the tiny island. Then he tipped the cup into Severus' mouth.

Severus stumbled to his feet and Dumbledore turned to him, he still looked weak. 'I have the Horcrux.' He said 'You did very well Severus, the protection was well designed, and one could not have done it alone.'

'Come on.' Severus said. 'We've got to get you out of here.'

Dumbledore helped Severus walk out of the cave, letting the fire urn away the lake and the Inferi behind them. Once they were out of the cave Dumbledore Apparated the both of them to the grounds at Hogwarts. He took Severus and stumbled up to his office.

Severus sat down in an empty chair, now semi-conscious, while Dumbledore retrieved a potion that could help him. He gave Severus the golden potion and in a few seconds he suddenly seemed more alert and felt much better.

For a moment he took in his surroundings. 'Well at least know we're even, Dumbledore. I've saved your life you saved mine.' Severus said drily.

Dumbledore smiled you did back there, Severus, was remarkable and again showed your great courage. You know sometimes I think we sort too soon.'

'You got the locket?'

Dumbledore looked grim. 'Ah…well there is a small problem. The locket we retrieved was not Slytherin's Locket.'

'What!'

'It seems someone beat us there.' Dumbledore said, pulling the fake locket from his pocket. He examined it for a moment, and then opened it. 'There is a note.'

He read the note then handed it to Severus. The note read:

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be long dead before you read this but, I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

'Do you have any idea who this may be?' Severus asked.

'No, I was hoping you would have some idea.'

'What if the real Horcrux was destroyed as this person intended?'

'That is possible. But, we should still try to track the real Horcrux to be sure.' Dumbledore was deep in thought for several moments. 'If there is nothing else, Severus, you may go back to Grimmauld Place. It has been quite a morning.'

'Very well.' Severus said. He walked over to his fire place, still feeling a bit weak from that potion in the cave, and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder from a small pot nearby. He threw it into the fireplace and was about to say Grimmauld Place when he remembered the bedroom there that Sirius had shown him. The one with a note on the door sighed 'Regulus Arcturus Black'…

Severus stepped out of the fire place and said to Dumbledore, 'Regulus Black.'

Dumbledore looked up at him considered what he said then nodded. 'The Death Eater.'

'Yes, the one who disappeared? If he became disillusioned with the Dark Lord he would have tried to bring him down.'

'It makes sense. Perhaps you should go to Grimmauld Place and see if Sirius knows something. And, perhaps you should ask the house-elf Kreacher as well. I always suspected he knew something about Regulus' disappearance.'

Severus walked back into the fireplace. 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place.' He said loudly. Green flames erupted around him and he disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-The Horcrux**

Sirius knocked lightly on the bedroom door. 'Lily?' He opened the door slowly and saw that she was still sitting on her bed, clutching the picture Severus had given her for Christmas.

'I brought you some tea.' He said. Lily jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, as if she had not heard him come in.

'Oh, thank you.' She said, trying her best to smile and taking the cup he held out to her.

'Are you all right?'

'It's nothing. Just…a bad dream last night.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She sighed. 'I just can't believe that…..he's gone.' Lily's eyes welled up with tears.

Sirius walked over to where she sat, and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I know Lily. I miss him too; everyday. But, you know James wouldn't want us to mourn him for the rest of our lives.'

Lily nodded and smiled weakly again. 'Thank you Sirius, I know you're right.'

'Are you sure you'll be fine?' He asked.

'Yeah.' She said quietly.

'Well if you need anything just call me.' Sirius said before leaving the room.

Sirius walked down the stairs and was surprised to find that he wished that Snape would return soon. He could always cheer Lily up like no one else could.

_Wishing that Snape was here? Never thought that would happen. _He thought to himself._ Well…as long as Lily is happy._

Sirius walked toward the kitchen to start making some breakfast when green flames filled the fireplace. _And someone stepped put. Speak of the devil._

'Oh, Snape. Did you finish whatever you and Dumbledore went out to do?'

'Yes.' Severus said, as he pulled out a locket. 'Do you recognize this?'

Sirius frowned, 'No.'

'Do you remember your brother ever bringing home a locket or trying to hide something for your family?'

'Snape, I haven't seen my brother since he ran off to join Voldemort.' He said, angrily. 'Now what is this about?'

Severus ignored the question. 'What about your house-elf? I need to talk to him.'

'Kreacher? Why would you need to talk to that useless little...?'

'Black, I don't have the time or patience to indulge your questions. Now are you going to call the elf or not.'

Reluctantly Sirius called, 'Kreacher!'

There was a loud crack and Kreacher appeared next to Sirius. 'Master.' He said, bowing low. Kreacher glanced at Severus. 'And the traitorous half-blood…'

'I told you not to call anyone half-blood.' Sirius said.

Severus ignored the elf's comment and held out the fake Horcrux. 'Kreacher, have you ever seen this before?'

For a moment Kreacher looked at the locket, and then he cried out, 'The locket! Master Regulus' locket. Kreacher failed his orders!' To both Sirius and Severus' great surprise the elf burst out in tears.

'Be quiet, Kreacher! Now tell us everything you know about the locket, that's an order.'

Kreacher grew quiet and rocked back and forth a little on the floor. 'One day…Master Regulus came to Kreacher he said….he said t-t-that the Dark Lord required an elf.'

'Voldemort needed a house-elf?' Sirius asked.

Kreacher nodded. 'Master Regulus told Kreacher to do as the Dark Lord instructed then to return home. Kreacher… went with the Dark Lord to a cave. He took Kreacher to a small island on a boat. There was a basin of potion. The Dark Lord…made….made Kreacher drink the potion. Kreacher drank and he saw…terrible things... he begged for it to stop…but, the Dark Lord only laughed and made Kreacher drank more potion.'

Severus could easily picture Voldemort doing this to the poor creature and it made him feel like vomiting.

'When…all…the potion was gone the Dark Lord…placed a locket in the basin and filled it with more potion. Then he sailed away on the boat, leaving Kreacher on the island.

Kreacher's mouth burned and he need water; he crawled to the lake around the island and drank. Suddenly, hands…dead hands…came up from the water and grabbed Kreacher.'

The elf paused for a moment, still trying to stifle sobs. 'How did you get away?' Sirius asked.'

'Kreacher was ordered to come home so he did…'

Severus understood this to mean that he Disapparated. Only Voldemort would be arrogant enough to consider the magic of house-elves to be beneath him.

'Then, days later Master Regulus summoned Kreacher. He was acting strange, not himself. He ordered Kreacher to take him to the lake the Dark Lord had visited. When we reached the island….he….he...ordered Kreacher to switch the real locket with a fake one, to destroy the real locket and then….then…to leave him and never tell the family what he had done….'

The elf seemed to lose control of himself and fell to the floor crying. Sirius was unnerved by what Kreacher had said as he never knew exactly what happened to his brother. 'I've…I've got to go.' He said, getting up and going up the stairs.

Severus felt sorry for the poor elf in front of him. 'Kreacher when you er…feel up to it, could you sit up?'

After a few minutes Kreacher did so. 'Did you ever manage to destroy the real locket?' Kreacher shook his head, his large ears flapping as he did so.

'If you give it to me, I can make sure it is destroyed, that way you can still serve Regulus.'

The elf nodded and Disapparated. For the next few moments Severus considered Kreacher's story. It was foolish of Voldemort to not consider house-elves when setting up defenses in the cave. _If we had known house-elves could Apparate into that cave today's little adventure would have been a lot easier._

Then the elf reappeared and gave Severus the locket. It was heavy and made of gold with _S_ made from emeralds inlaid on the front. The Horcrux felt oddly cold in his hand and Severus thought he could feel something ticking inside of it; as if it had a small heart was beating inside the locket.

'Kreacher….I'm sure Regulus would be proud of you.' He said, unsure of what to say to comfort the elf. 'I think Regulus would want you to have this….'

Kreacher took one look at the fake Horcrux Severus was holding out to him and began to sob uncontrollably again. Severus left the locket beside Kreacher then pulled out his wand.

'_Expecto Patronum_.' He said, the silver doe bursting from his wand. 'Tell Dumbledore that I've found the real Horcrux.' The silver doe left the room and Severus walked into the kitchen.

He placed the Horcrux on the kitchen table and sat down. The Horcrux was still making the odd ticking noise and when Severus touched to again it felt even colder than before.

He heard someone coming out of the fireplace and saw Dumbledore enter the room.

'You've found the Horcrux?'

'Yes, Regulus and the house elf retrieved the real one from the cave.'

'Excellent, Severus, excellent. Well we should waste no time destroying it.' Dumbledore approached the Horcrux and drew his wand. The Horcrux twitched violently as if it sensed danger. 'You best back away, Severus.'

Severus moved to the other side of the room as Dumbledore pointed his wand at the locket and muttered an incantation. Flames issued from his wand and struck the Horcrux. The locket snapped open on its own and Severus could make out to eyes looking out from the locket's small windows. Dumbledore frowned as the eyes gazed up at him, then a familiar cold voice spoke from the locket. 'I have seen your heart Albus Dumbledore…' The voice said. '…And it is mine.'

The eyes seemed to consider Dumbledore for a moment more before the image of a young girl who looked about 15 year old rose out of the flames. Upon seeing the image Dumbledore took an involuntary step backwards.

'Albus…' she said. 'Brother…why…? Why didn't you love me...?'

Dumbledore's concentration wavered and the small fire storm around the locket expanded. The flames began to engulf the table.

'Dumbledore!' Snape yelled. If he lost control of the Fiendfyre the whole house would probably burn down.

'Albus,' The girl said. 'It you fault. All your fault!'

Dumbledore slashed his wand toward the flame and they slowly receded. The girl disappeared; the Horcrux made an odd screaming noise and fell apart.

'Well.' Dumbledore said. 'It seems we were successful.'

Severus nodded as Dumbledore turned to leave. He was overcome by curiosity so he asked, 'Who was the girl?'

Dumbledore looked weary as he said quietly, 'Another time Severus.'

Severus had never heard of Dumbledore having a sister. Neither he nor his brother Aberforth had ever mentioned her. Whatever happened must have been terrible, especially since her appearance had elicited such a response from Dumbledore.

Severus left the kitchen and walked toward the stairs. As he climbed up he realized that he had never seen such a sad look on Dumbledore's face He shook these thought from his head, the Horcrux was destroyed, and that was all that really mattered.

Severus approached her door and knocked. 'Lily?'

The door opened and Severus could see that she had been crying.

'Severus.' She said, smiling as she put her arms around him. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you.'

'I'm all right.' He gave her a disbelieving look and she admitted, 'Okay, I'm not doing to good.'

'Do you care to share?'

She sighed, 'I've just been thinking about James and Harry.' Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. 'I…..just….why did it have to be them? Harry never got a chance to live. And James was a good person…'

Severus disagreed vehemently but, this was hardly the time to argue. 'Lily, I'm sorry to say that sometimes bad things happen that we can't control. But, V-Voldemort's won't get away with what he's done. We destroyed another Horcrux tonight.'

Lily smiled a little as when she realized that Severus had said Voldemort's name for the first time. 'Well, that's good.'

'Do you need anything?'

'Could you just…stay with me for a while?'

'Of course.'

Lily walked back into her room and Severus followed her. They sat down on her bed, Lily putting her arms around him and leaning her head onto his chest. Severus held her, as if she were the most precious thing in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-New Year**

Severus only stayed at Grimmauld Place for the next few days because Lily asked him to. Most of the time he stayed his room wanting to avoid most of the people who came in and out of Grimmauld Place.

It seemed like everyone except Lily and Remus were surprised that Severus was even staying at Grimmauld Place.

There was a loud crack and Severus saw that Kreacher had Apparated into his room. Since Severus had given him Regulus' locket the elf was a lot friendlier.

'Master Severus did not come down for dinner. Would he like Kreacher to bring him something to eat? Or perhaps a cup of tea?'

'No thank you.'

'Well, if you would like anything just ask, sir.'

'Thank you, Kreacher, but, really, I'm not hungry.' The elf bowed low and Disapparated. Kracher meant well, but he could be annoying. Severus was glad that he would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Then he heard a knock on his door. 'Come in.'

Severus was glad to see Lily walk in. 'Sev, why didn't you come down for dinner?' She asked, sounding disappointed. 'It is New Years Eve you know.'

'I'm not hungry. I know, it's New Years Eve. In fact I'm glad you came up.' He said standing up. 'Come with me.'

Severus took her hand and walked out of the room. 'Where are we going?'

'It's a surprise.' Severus said with a smile as they walked down the stairs.

'Come on, Sev, tell me.'

He looked at with an expression of mock offense. 'Don't you trust me?

'You know I do but, that's hardly the point…'

Together they walked out of the house and across the lawn. When they reached the sidewalk Severus pulled her closer and couldn't help but give her a small kiss.

When they broke apart he said, 'Close your eyes.'

She smiled and did so, and then Severus grasped her hand and Disapparated.

After the usual bout of darkness and near suffocation they reappeared in a small thicket of trees.

'Where are we?'

'Don't you recognize it?'

Lily looked around and then she saw the river, which sparkled in the moon light.

She smiled. 'I haven't been here in so long. I forgot how beautiful it was.'

Severus reminisced about all the time the spent here as children. Back before things had been complicated by a war, the word Mudblood and James Potter.

Severus led her closer to the river where there was already a blanket laid out. They sat down and Severus picked up a bottle of elf-made wine that was sitting on the blanket.

'Sev, you didn't have to do all this.'

'Lily, it's just a blanket and a bottle of wine.' He said dryly.

Severus handed her a glass of the wine and they sat together for a few minutes.

'Do you ever think about how much time we spent here talking about going to Hogwarts?' Lily said.

'Of course I do. Spending time with you was the highlight of my childhood. I told you about what my house was like. You were…like an angel….' He said softly.

'Severus Snape' she said, beaming at him. 'You know how much I love you, don't you?'

She had told him that she loved him before but, hearing her say it still gave him feel almost lightheaded with happiness.

Severus was going to respond but he looked into her beautiful almond shaped green eyes and he couldn't stop himself from leaning over to kiss her.

Lily felt shivers down her spine. For both of them it was as if the rest of the world had disappeared. One of Severs' hands was weaving through her long hair; the other was wandering up her side.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, both of them unwilling to pull away. Lily knew they had to stop or this would end up going a lot farther than she was ready for at the time. Reluctantly pulled her lips away from him and looked into his dark eyes.

Severus smiled took her hand. She lay down on the blanket and he did the same. They looked up at the stars for a while.

Sometime later Severus said, 'Happy New Year Lily.'

The next day Lily and Severus prepared to go back to Hogwarts. Lily didn't want to go but, Severus was glad to get out of Black's house.

Severus' door opened and he turned to see that Lily had walked in. 'Are you ready?' She asked.

'Yes. You know you could stay longer if you want to.'

'No, I'd rather go back with you.'

Sirius then walked into the room. 'I just wanted to say goodbye.' He said.

Lily walked over to him and gave him a hug. The corner of Severus' mouth twitched in annoyance but, he said nothing.

'Bye, Sirius.' She said. 'Thank you so much for everything.'

'Anytime. Stay safe, I'll see you as soon, I hope.'

Severus then walked out the door and, to his great surprise Sirius held out his hand to him.

'Take good care of her, Snape.'

Severus nodded as he shook his hand.

Severus and Lily walked into his office. Severus had to start brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Remus because it took about a month to mature properly. They worked on the potion for about half an hour before Severus noticed that something seemed to be bothering Lily.

'Is something wrong?'

'No.'

'Lily you're a terrible liar. If you don't want to tell me that's okay….'

'Nothing's wrong, Sev. I've just been thinking about something I want to ask you. But, every time I do I think about James…..'

'What are you talking about?'

'Sev,' She hesitated.

'Lily whatever it is you can ask me.'

'I want to ask you if I can… stay with you from now on….'

.'You want to stay with me?'

She nodded. 'I just hate staying in the guest dormitories by myself. And sometimes at night I wake up and wish that you were there.'

Severus smiled. 'Is that all you wanted to ask?' She nodded. 'Lily, if you want to you can stay here as long as you want to.'

She smiled broadly and looked a little relived. 'Thanks, Sev. I know you usually like to be alone.'

'Not all the time.'

'Sev, let's go for a walk or something, take a break.'

'We should probably wait until the potion…'

'Oh, come one, Sev, it'll be fine. And we're going to be brewing potions all year.'

'I don't…'

'Please.' She said a pleading tone to her voice and in her eyes.

Severus sighed. 'That's not fair.' He said. 'You know I can't say no when you look at me like that.'

'I'll be sure to remember that. She said happily, getting up and taking his hand.

Together they walked out into the hallway and walked around aimlessly.

'So are you ready to start teaching again? Classes start again in a few days.' She said.

'Don't remind me.'

'Oh, Sev. It's not that bad. You should smile more during class. That could be your goal this year.'

'But, Lily, I have a reputation to protect. I don't think I've ever smiled during class.'

'That's not true, I know you smiled, just the once, I think.'

Both of them laughed; Severus was about to say something when he saw something that made him stop.

The silver Phoenix flew up from behind them and spoke in Dumbledore's voice, 'Severus, I need to speak with you, immediately.'

The Patronus disappeared. Severus and Lily stood for a moment, still looking at the spot where the Phoenix had been.

'Son of bitch…' Severus muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-The Most Loyal Servant**

Severus had absolutely no desire to see Dumbledore at the moment but, he would not have called him if it was not important.

'You go on, Sev.' Lily said.

'No, Lily, you don't have too…'

'It's all right.' She kissed him lightly on the cheek. 'I'll see you later.'

Reluctantly Severus walked away from her toward Dumbledore's office. Severus still hated being summoned like this; it was as if he left one master only to serve another.

'Chocolate Frog.' He said to the gargoyle. The statue stepped aside and Severus knocked on the door.

'Enter.'

Severus opened the door and walked inside. As usual the Headmaster's table of odd, delicate looking instruments hummed slightly and occasionally emitted puffs of smoke. Snape walked further into the office, passing Fawkes on his perch and saw Dumbledore on the second story study. 'What is it Dumbledore?' He said.

'Well, Severus, I have received word from the Goblin Griphook.'

Severus brightened a little. 'So you have the cup?'

'Unfortunately, no. Death Eaters somehow knew that the cup had been stolen. Griphook and Gornuk are in hiding.' Dumbledore walked down the stairs and took his usual place behind the desk. 'They are in great danger but, are still willing to hold up their end of the deal. I would like you to go and retrieve the cup from them.'

Dumbledore pulled something out from under his desk and gave it to Severus. 'I've placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on this cloak. The Sword of Gryffindor is inside.'

'Very well, Dumbledore.' Severus said, putting on the cloak. 'Where are the goblins hiding?'

'The Forest of Dean. Here take this Portkey.' Dumbledore indicated an old potion bottle on his desk. 'And do be careful Severus.'

Severus nodded and reached out to touch the Portkey. He felt the usual feeling of being tugged backward, followed by the usual darkness. When Severus rematerialized he was surrounded by trees. He pulled out his wand and surveyed the area for a moment.

'Severus Snape?' A voice said.

Severus turned around sharply and saw two Goblins standing behind him.

'Yes. I'm glad you are holding up your end of the deal.'

'And you have no idea the cost!' Gornuk said angrily. 'Many Goblins now view us as traitors! The Lestranges were alerted!'

'All the more reason to leave as soon as we can.' Griphook said gruffly. 'You have the sword?'

Severus pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of cloak. 'The cup?'

Gornuk handed the cup to Griphook. Severus extended the cup and Severus took it and gave the Goblin the Sword. Severus placed the cup in the pocket of the cloak.

'I'm sure the Goblins will be delighted to have it back in their possession.' Severus said.

'We best get out of here…'

Griphook was interrupted by a loud crack; someone had Apparated a short distance from him. Severus instinctively shot a stunning spell at the person but it was deflected. Then he heard a familiar shrieking voice that turned his blood to ice.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' Gornuk fell over, dead. 'You filthy little creatures! What did you take from my vault? _Crucio_!' Griphook fell to the floor with a grunt. Bellatrix was furious and looked a little mad.

Severus pointed his wand at her. '_Sectumsempra!_' She defected the spell and shot a Killing Curse at him which Severus had to duck to avoid.

'You filthy blood-traitor. I should have known you would try…' Bellatrix stopped and deflected a curse from Griphook.

She shot a Killing Curse at the Goblin but, Griphook disapparated to safety, taking the sword with him. Severus tried to follow suitebut Bellatrix had cast some Anti-Disapparition jinxes.

'Bitch...' He muttered, gripping tightly onto the cup. '_Stupefy_!'

'_Protego!_' Severus had to avoid his own curse. 'You have it don't you? That little Goblin got it for you didn't he?' She screamed, enraged.

Severus smiled because he knew it would anger her. 'Voldemort's not going to be too happy when he finds out…'

'You dare speak his name! Give it to me now and I may spare your life…'

Severus only responded with more stunning spells. While she deflected them all Severus retreated a short distance and ducked behind a tree.

'I'm not going to kill you Snape.' She called after him. 'I'm going to hunt down your Mudblood and kill her in front of you.'

Enraged Severus stepped from behind the tree. '_Reducto!' _The curse soared from his wand and struck Bellatrix in the chest, no doubt breaking several bones_._

Bellatrix cried out in pain then pointed her wand toward Severus and unleashed a torrent of flames.

Severus baked away from the Feindfyre and placed a Shield Charm in its path to slow it down. .

_It'll kill both of us if we're not careful. Protego! Protego! _Severus cast a series of stationary Shield Charms, to contain the Fiendfyre.

Bellatrix laughed.

Severus pointed his wand at the ground and fired several Blasting Curses. He waved his wand and cast a Banishing Charm sent a small storm of dirt and rocks flying at Bellatrix.

She was pelted with dirt and stone, breaking her concentration, causing the Feindfyre to die down. She waved her wand, deflecting the rest of the improvised projectiles and managed to fire a Killing Curse at Severus before he could launch another attack.

Bellatrix stepped forward, ignoring the pain in her chest. He aimed his curses at three parts of her body, hoping she would not be quick enough to block them all.

Quicker then Severus could have imagined she deflected two of the curses. Blood erupted from her side where one of the Sectumsempra curses had hit her.

She responded but sending a storm of Blasting Curses at Severus. He put up a Shield Charm but, it couldn't withstand all of them and broke. The last spell hit Severus in the chest and blasted him back, leaving him feel as if he had been hit by a truck.

Before he could recover she slashed her wand with Sectumsempra and a large gash was cut into Severus left side.

Bellatrix gave an exhilarated laugh and shot a pair of Killing Curses at him. Severus jumped aside, and sent a stunning spell at her.

Severus retreated a small distance into the trees.

'Where are you, Snape? You can't hide forever.' Her deranged voice called. 'Come out come out wherever you are!'

Severus quickly moved his wand over the wound on his shoulder to stop the profuse bleeding.

'I always knew you would turn out to be a traitor Snape, from the moment you asked the Dark Lord to spare the Mudblood…'

'_Confringo!' _Severus aimed the curse at the trees around her_.' Confringo!'_

Branches fell all around her. She used her wand to blast them away from herself. Severus shot slashed at her with Sectumsempra but, she levitated a fallen log and used it as a shield; the curse was powerful enough to shatter the dead wood.

Bellatrix responded by slashing her own wand, '_Puniceus Flamma!'_ A streak of purple flame shot toward Severus.

'Protego!' The spell sliced through the shield charm and struck him. Severus felt a sharp burning sensation and gripped his side. _Damn it._ He thought. _That was Dolohov's curse._

The curse that Dolohov had invented caused severe internal injuries; thankfully the shield charm had weakened it considerably.

_Still. I'm in serious trouble if I don't get out of here. _Severus fell to the floor.

Bellatrix gave an exhilarated laugh. 'Snape you should have known better than to think you could fight me!'

Severus ignored the pain and the fact that blood was dripping from his mouth to keep a close eye on Bellatrix. She was advancing on Severus when she made a foolish error, no doubt thinking she had won, she lowered her wand.

'The Dark Lord himself taught me the Dark Arts Snape.' She said walking even closer toward Severus he saw her torn clothing and bleeding wounds. 'You never stood a chance…'

'Sectumsempra!' The curse took her by surprise and hit her directly in the chest; Bellatrix fell to the floor.

Taking the opportunity, Severus stumbled a short distance away and Disapparated. He didn't want to leave but he was in no condition to continue fighting and Bellatrix did know the Sectumsempra counter-curse.

He reappeared near Hogwarts and stumbled toward the castle.

Lily had returned to Severus' room to continue the Wolfsbane potion when she heard someone open the door to the classroom. She walked out to see who it was.

When Lily saw Severus practically limping inside she was shocked to see that he was bloodied, dirty and sweaty. She ran too him and he practically collapsed into her arms.

'Sev? Oh, God, Sev, what happened to you?'

'Bellatrix…' He muttered.

'Bellatrix? What happened? Where were you?' Severus couldn't respond, he only winced sharply in pain.

Lily helped him into a chair then ran over to Severus' desk; Severus himself was coughing up blood. She rummaged through the different potion he kept there until she found a flask containing a gold colored liquid.

When she tipped the potion into his mouth, Severus felt a little better. 'Come, on. You've still got to go to the Hospital Wing.' She said, helping him up. 'Why on Earth didn't you go there first?'

He said, quietly, 'I wanted to see you…in case I didn't make it…'

'Don't you _dare_ talk like that Severus Snape.'

She helped him walk out into the hallway and they began to walk to the Hospital Wing.

'Where were you?'

'Horcrux…Goblins. In my pocket there's a cup, make sure that Dumbledore gets it.'

Lily could tell that it still pained him to talk so she asked no more questions. _Oh, God._ She thought. _Let him be all right. Please._

Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see the condition Severus was in, though, thankfully, she asked few questions.

She recognized the curse Severus described; Death Eaters had used it many times before. After going to her office for a few seconds she emerged carrying about ten different potions, insisting that Severus stay in the Hospital Wing for the next week.

Once she had administered every potion she thought it would be best for them to be alone.

Lily sat in a chair by Severus' bed, grasping his hand.

'How are you feeling?'

'Better.'

'Don't you ever scare me like that again.' She said, softly.

Severus looked into her eyes, which were filled with concern and fear, and said, 'I promise.'

Lily smiled a little. 'Do you need anything?'

'No, nothing. Except, you're crushing my hand….'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Twenty-Two**

For the majority of the next few days Lily refused to leave the Hospital Wing. Severus managed to convince her not to sleep there. He knew that she would not like leaving him there to teach the potions class, which started the next day.

'Lily you should get some rest, classes start tomorrow.'

'Sev, I'll be fine…'

'Lily it's ten-thirty. Go on, I'll be fine.'

Reluctantly Lily got up. 'All right.' She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'You, know it won't be the same teaching without you.'

Severus gave a small laugh. 'Yes, I'm sure the students will be thrilled to hear that I'm in the Hospital Wing.'

Lily laughed. 'G'night, Sev.'

As she left the room Severus couldn't help but wish that Madam Pomfrey would just let him leave already. He felt better, except for an occasional twinge of pain, but, she was insistent.

_Well, I suppose I should be grateful to be alive_. He thought. _Maybe a handful of people could fight Bellatrix Lestrange and walk away._

The next morning Severus awoke to see Madam Pomfrey carrying another handful of potion to his bed.

'Poppy, this really isn't necessary. I'm fine; don't waste those on me…'

'Professor, be quiet and take them. It's only been five days and that curse Bellatrix hit you with caused quite enough damage to be going on with.'

Reluctantly Severus took one of the bottles and drank the purple colored potion.

'The Headmaster would like to see you.' Madam Pomfrey said.

'Fine, let him in.'

Madam Pomfrey walked over to the door and opened it.

'Thank you, Poppy.' Dumbledore said, heading over to Severus' bed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine.'

'Excellent, excellent. Well you should know that I have destroyed Hufflepuff's cup.'

'Is that all of the Horcruxes, then?'

'I believe so; we have destroyed six of them. I think spitting his soul into seven pieces would have appealed to Voldemort; Seven being a powerful magical number. I think his intention was to have objects from the four Founders of Hogwarts along with the ring and the diary. When he was unable to obtain the Sword of Gryffindor he decided to make the snake his final Horcrux.'

'So he can be killed…?' The war had been going on for so long it was hard to believe that its end could be in sight.

'Yes.' Dumbledore said, softly. 'However before he can be killed he must be found; the Riddle House has been abandoned. Did Voldemort ever mention another place that he and the Death Eaters could gather?'

'No. I would think Malfoy Manor would be the next choice but, not since we attacked it.'

Dumbledore considered what he said. 'No, Death Eaters have even been seen for the past several days, it is as if they have disappeared. Has the Mark burned recently?'

'No, not for the past week or so. You think he's planning something?'

'Yes. Unfortunately it could be a number of things. The most obvious would be an attack on the Ministry but, Voldemort would think twice before attacking there. If there is nothing else…'

Severus shook his head. 'Feel better, Severus.' He said, as he turned to leave.

By the next night Madam Pomfrey reluctantly agreed that Severus was well enough to leave. Glad to be out of there Severus quickly walked to the dungeons.

When he walked into his classroom and found Lily sitting at their desk, marking papers. She looked up, surprised to see him. 'Sev? What are you doing here; I thought Madam Pomfrey was going to keep you for a few more days.'

'Lily, I've been saying that I was better for days now. Do you really think I would be here if she wasn't convinced that I was healthy?' He said, sitting down next to her.

'Well, as long as you're all right.' She said.

'Well, how did the first day of classes go?'

A small crease appeared on her forehead. 'Good, except a few Slytherins who thought it was funny to curse some of the younger students. It's amazing how much they remind me of some of your old friends.'

Severus groaned.' Lily, if you're talking about Mulciber and Avery you know those two weren't really my friends. They just talked to me because they wanted me to teach them Dark Magic.'

'Sev, what did you ever see in them?'

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'You know that I didn't have a lot of friends. They were some of the few people that didn't think I was a waste of space. And sometimes they would help me when I was being humiliated by Black or Potter. Useless swine, the both of them…' He muttered before he could stop himself.

'_Don't, _talk about my husband like that.'

Severus let out a small laugh. 'You know, Lily, there was a time when you would agree with me about Black and Potter. Then I make one mistake and you go running off to James Potter and leave me with no one except the junior Death Eaters.' He said bitterly.

'Are you trying to blame me for your choice to become a Death Eaters?' She asked angrily. 'No matter what I did you made your own decisions.'

'Oh, yes, it would have been safe for me to walk into the Slytherin Common Room and announce that I decided to give up on the whole Death Eater thing.' He said sarcastically. 'If you had given me a chance I would have given up Dark Magic but, you would never speak to me. After that I had nothing to lose because I had already lost the only person who had ever meant anything to me.'

Severus was shocked to feel tears in his eyes; he got up and walked to his room.

'Sev, wait,'' She said getting up and waling over to him. Lily was also shocked to see tears running down his face. He almost never cried; usually keeping a calm, controlled face.

'Sev, I told you that I was sorry for what I did back then. I was conflicted, part of me wanted to forgive you part of me never wanted to see you again. All that time James was there for me. And for what it's worth I'm sorry for what he…..'

'Lily, don't apologize for him' He said roughly. 'I'm sorry for even bringing this up.'

Together they walked into the bedroom; Severus saw that the room was unchanged except for one thing; Lily had placed the picture of her and Potter he had given her by her side of the bed. Severus didn't really mind but, he did not like thinking that he may wake up to James Potter's face.

Severus took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. 'I'm sorry.' He said again.

For the next week Severus and Lily continued to teach the class together. The Order had been unable to locate Voldemort. It was as if he and the Death Eaters had disappeared off the face Earth; the Mark had not even burned.

Dumbledore was sure that Voldemort was planning something which made Severus and Lily uneasy; Dumbledore's guesses were usually right.

Lily, however, seemed to have something else on her mind one night when she insisted that Severus come with her.

'Lily, will you at least tell me where…'

'No.' She said, practically pulling him down the hallway.

She took him up a few flights of stairs before Severus realized where she was taking him.

'You're taking me to the Astronomy Tower, aren't you? Why did that have to be a secret?'

Lily didn't respond but, continued to walk until they reached the Astronomy Tower and she opened the door.

When he looked inside Severus saw a table near the balcony. On top of it was a cake.

'Happy birthday, Sev.'

'You remembered?'

'Of course I remembered; you're the one who always forgot.'

Severus smiled; Lily was the only person who had ever cared about his birthday.

'Oh, I forgot the candles…' She said, taking a seat at the table.

'Lily, I'm twenty-two I think I'm a little too old for candles.

'Sev, you need to lighten up once on a while.'

'I suppose you're right.' He said, smiling. Then he quickly scooped some frosting off the cake and smeared it on her nose.

'Sev!'

'What? I'm only doing as you asked.'

She laughed and cut the cake. Then she picked up a piece and shoved it in his mouth. The two of them didn't stop laughing until they heard the door open.

Severus saw who it was and stood up. 'Dumbledore,' he said, loudly, 'So help me God, if this isn't…..'

The old man quickly walked up to them. 'Severus, Lily.' They were surprised to see that he looked a little frightened. 'Voldemort has attacked the Ministry.'


	17. Chapter 17

I **_strongly_** recommend listening to the music on this video http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch ?v=2Hre5fkdq-0 (remove spaces) while you read the 2nd half of this chapter!

**Chapter 17-The Battle of the Ministry of Magic**

Severus stared blankly at Dumbledore for a few moments. 'What?'

'Voldemort is trying to seize the Ministry. The Minister is dead. Alastor contacted me a few minutes ago the rest of the Order should be there by now. '

'Why would Voldemort risk attacking the Ministry directly?' Lily asked.

'I believe it is an act of desperation, Voldemort knows at least some of his Horcruxes are destroyed. If he gained control of the Ministry he would be able to place better protection around himself. Now, I need to get to the Ministry….' He said, walking off, looking concerned.

Severus sighed and looked at Lily. 'I've got to go to.' He said, turning to leave.

'Don't think that you're going without me.'

'No, Lily, I don't want you to go…'

'Severus Snape don't you dare tell me what to do!' For a moment it looked like she would slap him.

'Lily please, if something happened to you….'

'You think I want you to go? You think I like hearing that you nearly got killed by Bellatrix Lestrange?' She said, angrily. 'If you're going then I'm going with you.'

'Alright, alright.' He said. They walked out of the Astronomy Tower together, and then Severus smiled. 'Lily, you still have a little frosting on your nose.'

'What? Oh…' She rubbed a little frosting off of her nose, no longer finding it amusing.

Neither of them said anything until they reached the potions classroom. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a pot of Floo Powder.

'Are you sure you want…'

Frustrated Lily took a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace.

As they stepped inside Lily said, 'I love you, Sev.'

While the green flames erupted around them he said, 'Love you too.'

The Ministry of Magic was in ruins. Bodies littered the Atrium, dark cloaked bodies, Order members and grey skinned Inferi.

Severus and Lily spotted Sirius dueling Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Remus Lupin fighting Rockwood and Dolohov. On the other side of the room Dumbledore dueled six Death Eaters who didn't have the sense to know they were outmatched.

Lily ran to help Remus while Severus shot a stunning spell at Rabastan.

'Snape!' Sirius said. 'When did you get here?'

'Just now.' He said, blocking a Blasting Curse. More Killing Curses were fired at them but Severus and Sirius dodged them.

With a twirl of his wand Sirius blasted Rodolphus away. Sirius pointed his wand at Rabastan and thought _Levicorpus! _The Death Eater hung there for a moment before Severus stunned him.

Sirius smiled broadly, 'That wasn't so hard….'

Lily, Severus and Sirius tried to continue deeper into the Ministry, where more of the fighting was taking place but, they came across some kind of barrier.

'What the hell is this?" Sirius said, putting his hand against the division.

Severus recognized it. 'It's Voldemort's creation.' He raised his hand and found that he could pass through. 'You can only pass if you've got the Dark Mark.'

'How are we supposed to get through?'

'Kreacher.' Lily said.

'Kreacher?' Sirius said, disbelieving. 'What good can he do?'

'House-elves can Apparate where wizards cannot.' Severus answered. 'Call him.'

'Fine. Kreacher!'

With a loud pop the elf appeared beside Sirius. 'Yes, Master?'

'We need you to take us…'

They were distracted by a sudden wisp of black smoke; a short distance away from them a Death Eater Apparated in their midst. '_Avada Kedavra_!' The green light soared toward Sirius and hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, his sardonic smile still on his face.

Bellatrix let out a horrible mocking laughter and sent more Killing Curses at Severus. He slashed at her with Sectumsempra.

'Bella,' Severus said. 'I'm surprised to see that Voldemort didn't kill you for losing Hufflepuff's cup….' He said, sending a Stunning Spell at her.

With a snarl she deflected the spell. 'The Dark Lord forgives his faithful servants, Snape. If you hadn't been such a fool you could have had the same privileges as I…'

She blasted another Killing Curse at Severus that only missed him by an inch…

He raised his wand but was pushed aside by Lily. Severus caught a glimpse of Rockwood on the floor and Remus following Dolohov out of the room.

'You BITCH!" she screamed. Lily slashed her wand and began to duel Bellatrix.

Bellatrix only laughed. 'The little Mudblood wants to play.' She said, in a voice that made Severus cringe.

Jets of light flew from the two witches wands, the ground beneath them became hot and started to crack. Severus began to fire curses at Bellatrix as well. She deflected again and again then, Bellatrix transfigured her wand into a whip. Bella slashed the air with it, ensnaring Severus' legs and tripping him.

Severus was barely able to roll away from a curse as Lily continued the fight. He was surprised to see such fury on Lily's face and jets of green light flying from her wand.

'I once told Snape that I would kill you, Mudblood.' Bellatrix taunted, while blocking and dodging Lily's curses. 'Once you're dead…'

'You'll never kill anyone again, you murdering….'

'Oh, you going to get me?' Bellatrix laughed her awful gloating laugh. 'Mad because I killed your little friend; killed my poor deluded cousin. I killed Sirius Black!' She screeched in her most venom-filled voice. Then Lily's curse hit Bellatrix full in the face. Her smile finally faltered and she fell to the floor.

Some of the rage left Lily's face. 'Lily…you killed _Bellatrix._'

'She deserved it.' Lily said her voice full of contempt.

'I didn't think you killing someone was in you…'

'Sometimes it's necessary. Come on, Remus and a few others are in the other rooms….'

'_Crucio!'_

Lily fell to the ground with a scream and Severus was dismayed to see that Voldemort had cast the curse.

Severus raised his wand but, Voldemort was too fast. Severus' wand flew out of his hand. With another slash of Voldemort's wand Severus fell to the floor.

'You had so much promise Snape.' Voldemort said in his cold voice. 'And you threw it away for this piece of filth.' He pointed his wand at Lily again and she screamed.

'You twisted evil….' Severus quickly got up from the floor and punched Voldemort in the face.

There was a flash of light and Severus was knocked backwards. 'Just, for that Snape, I'm not going to kill the Mudblood. You are. _Imperio_!'

Severus felt oddly blank. He tried to resist but Voldemort was a skilled practitioner of the Imperius Curse. Against his will Severus cast a Summoning Charm to call his wand back to his hand. Then slowly, inexorably he pointed the wand at Lily. His hand shook violently from trying to resist.

Suddenly he got a glimpse of Lily's vibrant green eyes; memories washed over him, meeting the young red haired girl in the play ground, the few short years they had been best friends, the past few months.

And deep down he knew that he could never hurt her, and nothing could make him hurt her. Severus lowered his wand.

'Impressive.' Voldemort admitted. 'Few can resist the Imperius Curse but no, matter. _Avada_-' He stopped and spun around, deflecting a curse moments before it hit him.

'Dumbledore-' He snarled.

'Hello, Tom.' Dumbledore said simply. 'This stops now.'

Not wanting to hear any of Dumbledore's speeches about love or death Voldemort shot two killing curses at him.

Dumbledore disappeared before the curses hit him. He reappeared behind the Dark Lord and shot a fiery rope at him.

Severus helped Lily up and summoned their wands. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' She said.

'Come on, we should get out of here.'

'Kreacher?' Lily said. 'Will you take us further inside?'

'Yes…Mistress…' He said grudgingly. When they looked at him confused he continued. 'Master Sirius left all his belongings to you…including the house of my mistress…'

Lily felt a rush of affection for Sirius. 'Come on, we need to help the others.'

Severus and Lily took the elf's outstretched hand and he took closer to the thick of the battle. Before they could move from the spot however they suddenly heard Voldemort's cold high voice, magically amplified so that it seemed to be coming from the walls.

'Your hero, Dumbledore is dead.' Voldemort said in a gloating voice. 'The only one people claimed to be stronger than me could not fight me. The rest of you stand no chance. Surrender now and you will be spared. Resist and you will die, one by one. It is your choice.'

Silence filled the hall again. 'We've got to get out of here. If Dumbledore is dead…'

Voldemort's terrible laugh filled the room; he had caught up to them. Severus and Lily shot curses at him but he disarmed them with a wave of his hand.

'Yes Snape, without Dumbledore you have no hope against me. Surrender and you will be spared. The Mudblood however has no place in my new order….'

There was a flash of light and suddenly Voldemort was knocked several feet backward, and his wand flew away.

'You dare attack me you filthy little elf?'

Lily and Severus took the moment to recall their wands back into their hands. Together they pointed their wands at Voldemort who, for the first time, looked afraid.

'_Avada Kedavra!' _They said together. The curses struck and Tome Riddle fell to the floor. Relief washed over Severus and Lily. Suddenly she threw her arms around the house elf.

'House-elves are duty-bound to protect their master.' Kreacher said as if it were obvious.

'I don't know how to thank you Kreacher you've saved our lives!'

Kreacher shifted uncomfortably. 'Yes…Master.' He said reluctantly.

Then Mad-Eye Moody ran up to them. 'He's dead?'

'Yes. You know we could have used your help a few minutes ago.' Severus said, angrily.'

'Never mind that.' Moody said impatiently. 'Who killed him?'

'We did.' Lily said

'Well good for you two, you should get a nice medal out of this, Now, there are still a good number of Death Eaters in the next room; though I expect most of them will clear out once they find out he's dead.'

Mad-Eye quickly limped, Severus and Lily following him.

Jets of light flew throughout the room Mad-Eye lead them too. A group of Death Eaters attacked Moody. Severus stayed with him while Lily went to help Remus who was still dueling Dolohov.

'Why don't you surrender?' Moody said. 'Voldemort is dead why throw your life away for no reason.'

'You're lying!' A masked Death Eater said. Severus recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy.

Severus stunned him without answering. One of the Death Eaters shouted 'Sectumsempra!' and slashed his wand at Severus. Luckily the curse hit only his leg. Moody stunned the Death Eater and continued his duel with the last two while Severus limped away.

He stumbled over to where Lily and Remus dueled Dolohov. Then he saw another Death Eater walking up behind Remus, about to curse him.

Severus quickly pointed his wand at the Death Eaters and said '_Sectumsempra!_' The Death Eater fell to his wand clutching his hand.

Then he saw Remus get hit with a Blasting Curse and sent flying across the room. While she was momentarily distracted Dolohov slashed his wand toward Lily and said, '_Puniceus Flamma!' _A streak of purple flame left his wand and struck Lily.

Severus watched in horror as Lily fell to the floor as Dolohov smiled and Disapparated leaving Severus feeling as if his entire world crumbled with Lily.

Severus limped from his fireplace carrying Lily, who was unconscious. He stumbled to room and laid her down on the bed then walked to his private stores of potions and pulled out several bottles.

Still terrified he opened a bottle and gently poured it down her throat. His hands were shaking as he did so because deep down he knew the damage caused by Dolohov's curse was usually irreparable.

He poured more potions into her mouth. Lily stirred a little but her eyes did not open. He pointed his wand at her '_Rennervate.' _He said. Nothing happened. '_Rennervate. _Goddamn it!' Still, nothing happened.

Frustrated he picked Lily up again and began to walk to the Hospital Wing. He was sure students saw him as he walked done the hallway, shocked to see Professor Snape crying but, he didn't care.

There were a few Order members already in the Hospital Wing when Severus walked in. Madam Pomfrey ran up to him as he laid Lily down on a bed.

'What happened to her?' She asked.

'Dolohov's curse.'

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and summoned a handful of potions.

'I-I've already given her those…' Severus said.

She looked at him for a moment then pointed her wand at Lily and muttered a few incantations he didn't recognize. Then she gave Severus a small bottle of golden potion.

'Did Dolohov say the incantation aloud?'

Severus nodded.

'Severus I'm….I'm sorry but, there isn't anything else I can do. Give her that potion, she won't be in any pain but, I'm not sure how long she'll be awake.'

'What exactly are you saying?' Severus asked, his face contorted in anguish.

Pomfrey put a hand on his shoulder. 'I don't think she'll make it.' Sensing that he wanted to be alone with her Madam Pomfrey walked away to another patient.

His hands shaking Severus unstopped the small bottle. Knelling beside her Severus poured the potion in her mouth.

Lily's eyes flutter open, Severus took her hand, trying to keep from crying out loud.

'Sev?' She said, weakly.

'I-I-I'm here.'

'What happened?'

Lily felt a small twinge of pain in her chest. 'You're eyes….' She looked at him and knew the only thing that would cause Severus to become so distraught. 'Is it bad?'

Unable to control himself Severus cried out, making a sound like a wounded animal. He laid his head on her chest and she stroked his hair, Lily knew what the answer was.

'Sev…I'm so sorry but it's my time. I…I just wish I didn't have to leave you.

He raised his head to look at her, his face twisted in pain. 'Lily…please don't…I can't….'

He reached out her hand and put it on his face. 'Yes, you can, Sev. You have too.' She pulled him closer and kissed him one last time.

Severus closed his eyes unable to bear the thought that this was the last time he would see her alive.

'Severus, Severus' She said firmly. 'Look at me.' He forced his dark eyes to meet her brilliant green ones. 'Always remember that I love you.'

'I…love you too… so much…'

He began to cry again, louder than before, so she put her arms around him. He rested his head lightly against hers. Severus felt pain like had never felt before and wished with all his heart that he could die in her place.

For a few minutes Lily stroked his hair trying to comfort him. 'This isn't goodbye, love.' She said.

They stayed there; bodies entwined until Severus could feel her breathing slow, and then stop.

'Lily…' He said. She didn't answer. 'Lily, please….' But, she was gone.

For hours Severus would stay there crying by her side still grasping her hand.

News trickled into the Hospital Wing. The war was over, any remaining Death Eaters were now in hiding and Cornelius Fudge had been declared Minister of Magic. Kreacher would be the first house-elf to receive the Order of Merlin, First Class.

But, Severus didn't really listen. He didn't really care.

Severus didn't leave the hospital wing for hours, until everyone else was gone, no one had seen him leave. Although, in reality, there was little left to see.


	18. Chapter 18

_Epilogue:_

"_I went down to the river…_

_Filled with regret…_

_I went down and I wondered if there was any reason left…"_

Severus Snape stood looking into the river. He remembered coming here as a child, so he didn't have to be at home with a drunk father and a mother who hardly cared.

He remembered spending hours here answering Lily's questions about the Wizarding World.

He remembered when, a few weeks later, they had agreed to always be best friends.

He remembered sitting by her as she lay dying, only four days ago. Severus had been unable to force himself to leave her side, only doing so when Madam Pomfrey said that her body needed to be removed.

For the past four days he hadn't been able to sleep or concentrate on anything. He had only bothered to eat once. Food had no taste.

Severus sighed. Headmistress McGonagall would want him to remain at Hogwarts as Potions Master. But, he didn't think he could work there anymore, everything would remind him of her.

Looking into the river, he felt a mix of grief and guilt. _Why couldn't I save her…?_

Again she had been torn away from him. As a student he was foolish enough to drive her away.

Then she had married James Potter and Severus was sure she would be gone forever.

When they met again she had been kind enough to forgive him and their friendship grew into something more.

For once in his life Severus thought that things might actually work out for him.

He had been foolish enough to hope.

And now she was dead, and Severus was left here wishing he was dead as well.

He remembered something she had said….

_Yes, you can, Sev. You have too._

With difficulty he turned his back on the river and walked away. He couldn't stay there any longer.

**1 Year Later**

Severus walked down the street with fury in his heart.

The rest of the Order would be here soon but, he had something to take care of. He had finally found where the remaining Death Eaters were hiding.

Including Antonin Dolohov.

For the better part of a year Severus had helped the Order search for the hiding Death Eaters, looking for Lily's killer.

Severus felt another surge of anger as he remembered Dolohov's ugly, twisted face smiling after he cast the curse that would take Lily's life. The face that had been his obsession for the past year. The face that sometimes seemed like his only reason for living.

Dolohov was hiding in one of the houses that belonged to the Selwyn family. He hoped they would still be there, must as he hated to admit it the Death Eaters were smart, moving from place to place.

Hiding from the Order and entire Auror Department for an entire year was not an easy feat. Casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself Severus made his way to the house.

It was an old house that had once been a luxurious mansion, the gate hung limp and for a moment Severus was reminded of the Riddle House.

Quickly, quietly, Severus opened the door to the house and stepped inside.

The interior of the house was even gloomier, reminiscent of Grimmauld Place.

A nearby door stood open and Severus walked inside.

There were two of them, sitting by a fireplace. One them Severus recognized as Gibbon.

As he moved to the other side of the room he caught a glimpse of the other man; it was Dolohov.

Severus had to fight the urge to kill the man right then but, that wasn't exactly wise if he wanted to get out of here alive.

Pointing his wand back at the door he quietly said, '_Muffliato._'

He turned his wand on the man Travers and thought, _Stupefy! _A flash of red light flew from Severus' wand and Travers crumpled.

Dolohov reacted quickly, shooting a pair of Killing Curses in the direction the stunning spell had come from. Severus hadn't lifted the Disillusionment Charm so Dolohov didn't know exactly where he was.

Severus took aim and yelled '_Confringo!_'

Dolohov deflected the curse and pointed his own wand at a nearby desk. '_Depulso!'_

The desk flew at Severus and knocked him over. Dolohov shot another Killing Curse and Severus had to roll out of the way to avoid it.

Taking the opportunity Severus waved his wand and thought,_ Levicorpus! _Dolohov was immediately hoisted into the air_, 'Accio wand!' _Dolohov's wand zoomed into Severus' hand and he finally removed the Disillusionment Charm.

Dolohov took one look at him and laughed. 'Snape, I should have expected you to come after me. I killed your Mudblood, didn't I? You should never have wanted your time with that filth anyway…'

'_Langlock!' _Dolohov's tongue affixed itself to the top of his mouth and he could no longer speak.

Severus anger and hatred at the man before him could not be articulated into words. Here he was finally standing before Lily's killer, the man who had been his obsession for the past year.

'_Sectumsempra_!' He yelled, slashing with his wand. A large gash appeared on Dolohov's chest.

'I'm not going to kill you, you worthless piece of filth.' Severus growled. 'I'm going to slice you into a million pieces and if you're still alive when they find you I will personally make you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. _Sectumsempra_!'

Severus slashed his wand again and again. Soon Dolohov was just a bloody mess trying to scream.

Severus breathed to calm himself down. Then he heard a banging on the door. He pointed his wand at the door as it was blast open.

'_Stupefy!_' The curse hit a Death Eater, who fell to the floor.

Killing curses flew into the room; Severus had to jump out of the way to avoid them. Then before he could react someone yelled '_Expelliarmus_!' and Severus' wand flew out of his hand.

Greyback entered the room and practically leapt into the room. Using his abnormal claws Greyback slashed Severus' throat.

Cursing himself for being stupid enough to be disarmed, Severus fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding throat. He began to feel faint as Greyback leaned closer to his face, growling. Severus could smell his awful breath.

Soon he was falling unconscious from blood loss

Just before blackness overtook him Greyback left the room. Leaving Severus for dead; or as a snack for later.

Then everything went dark.

He was laying facedown, listening to the silence.

A ghost….

Severus did not know what had happened but, the ground did not even feel the same.

Sometime later it occurred to him that he must exist somehow to be feeling the ground, he must be more than disembodied thought or a ghost.

He could return as a ghost. _No, why would I want to do that? _

The thought of returning as a ghost had popped into his mind of its own accord.

Discovering he had eyes, Severus opened them. The ground seemed to from beneath him, along with the rest of his surroundings. The ground was green, in fact, it was grass. He moved a hand to his neck and found that the wound was gone.

_I must be dead then…_He realized with a jolt

Just ahead of him was a river. Severus looked into the water and was surprised. He was only twenty-three when he died but somehow his reflection looked younger.

Since Lily had died Severus' face had become prematurely lined, making him look much older than he was.

He stood up and sighed, trying to figure out where exactly he was.

'Sev?'

He jumped at the sound of another voice, and then turned around to see who it was.

And, there she was, as perfect, as beautiful as he remembered her.

Lily ran up to him, practically knocking him over. Severus' arms hung, rather dumbly at his sides. He wanted to say something but couldn't.

'Lily….is it really you?'

She nodded. 'Oh, Sev, I didn't want you to die so soon. You shouldn't have gone after Dolohov yourself…'

'I know but, I wasn't thinking clearly. I just kept thinking about the night he killed you…'

'It doesn't matter now, Sev. We can be together here.'

_We can be... _'What about James?' Severus said, trying to keep his voice free from contempt for the man. 'Isn't he here?'

'Yes, he is here. Part of me will always love him. But, this is a place where we can be with the people we want to be with. Maybe it took losing you to realize how much I want to be with you.' She said. 'There's no hate or fear or resentment here. Only love. And, I love you.

'You…love…' Severus almost didn't believe what he heard; it was too good to be true.

'Yes, Severus.' She said firmly. 'I love you. Always.'

Her green eyes drew close and a hand brushed softly his hair from his face as she kissed him. Severus finally relaxed, putting his arms around her. Any remaining tension, uncertainty or pain seemed to melt away from him.

When Severus broke off the kiss he stood there holding her as tears began to fall from his eyes.

'Sev, what's wrong?' She asked, wiping a tear from his face.

'It's just been so long… I was afraid I'd…never see you again.'

'Sev,' she said with certainty. 'You'll never have to lose me. Not again.'

Severus smiled. Lily rested her head on his chest and they stayed there for several minutes together, tightly embracing each other, enjoying being together after a so long time separated.

Then she took his hand. 'Come on. I want you to meet my son.'

End


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: **Hello there readers! I added/revised a bit of this story, in honor The Death Hallows Part 2 which is premiering in a few days.**  
**

**Happy July 15th**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Especially the readers who have stuck with this story since the beginning. You're all amazing. :3**


End file.
